Brightside
by guttacritic
Summary: Ali is an artistic, colorful person. The complete opposite of Paul, but hey, he imprinted! Yeah, sounds unoriginal, but please check it out.
1. Movin'

OK, this is an imprint story, because I love those, even if there are a lot of them. Paul is freakin' awesome. Seth and Embry... you can't really do too much with them. Well, you can with Seth, but he's too perky for me to take seriously.

Here I go!

* * *

Ali's POV

I was chillin' in the back of the moving van, listening to my dad's Led Zepplin CD. It was when I was in the middle of the Immigrant Song when we pulled to a stop, meaning we were at our new house. Why do we always get to places during the chorus of a good song?

"Ali!" Dad called. He was driving the van saying that he had an "inside source" at the moving place. He didn't know that I knew all the customers got to drive their very own crappy van! It's a merkle!

"Yeah?"

"C'mon over. We're at the starting line to our new lives!" He yelled joyfully. I rolled my eyes. Sooo Bono. Not the lead singer of U2, my dad. He changed his name to Bono when he was 18.

I grabbed my ripped up green backpack and slung it over my shoulder, examining our new casa. It was... cute. We decided on moving to La Push about a month ago. By "we" I mean Dad. This move was allll Bono.

Dad's a musician, or at least he was. Pretty good, too. We're not Native Americans. Maybe partially, but I consider my self a full-fledged Italian. My grandpa, Jordan Raydon, lives here. I think he's actually my step-grandpa, but Dad considers him as his father, so he's my grandad.

La Push was really close to Forks, Washington, which was like all rain all the time, though I actually liked that. Unlike some people, I loved the rain. I loved dancing in it, especially. Closing my eyes and throwing my hands up to the sky... perfecto!

"Our new lives..." I mumbled, checking out how it felt. My ratty jeans covered in marker were already wet from the dampness. If my mother was here, she'd have probably groaned and complained about how small the yard was. No garden! I would have to fix that, in memory of her. Maybe some yellow daises to add some color to all the green.

We headed inside. I wondered out loud before we came here with a moving van, if we had no luggage. It was part of Dad's "Start All Over Plan". he told me that the moving van was all part of the experience of actually moving.

Yesterday, we both bought a whole new wardrobe, though Dad picked out most of my clothes since I was afraid he was spending too much money. Hey, what can I say, the old dude's got good taste.

My room was pretty big compared to the rest of the house. It was aqua with a squishy white carpet, like one of those temperpedic beds.

I collapsed on the bed and closed my eyes, picturing myself back in New York where I could hear cars streaming by and I could walk to the nearest art studio. I loved Manhattan, but Mom didn't. Not enough green. She would've liked it here.

I fell asleep in my clothes that first night in La Push and woke up to Dad running in my room screaming at the top of his lungs the words to "Ruby Tuesday". When he saw me, he looked confused. "Why aren't you at your grandpa's?" he asked.

I yawned. "Since when was I going there?" I asked, trying to smooth out my Metallica T-shirt, to no avail.

Dad tsked. "What will you do when he comes and hunts you down in his 80-year old glory? Man, that'll be bloody. Good luck, girl." He walked out of the room, leaving me frozen.

I'd nearly forgotten about how... scary Grandad was. He used to be in the military. A general or something. Crap.

I ran out with the clothes I was wearing and my favorite pair of combat boots. Bet Grandad would get a kick out of those.

Dad didn't believe in cars mainly. He had made an exception for the van, but we only owned a motorcycle, which I knew Grandad didn't know about, so I was on my feet, sprinting in fear of my life.

When I finally got to his house that was real close to the beach, I was sweaty and out of breath.

Grandad marched out to meet me, his hands folded across his surprisingly muscular chest. He sighed impatiently waiting for me to quit panting.

"What took you so long?" he barked.

"Sorry, sir." I said with only the faintest hint of sarcasm, that he never detects.

"Oh well. You're here now. Let me have a look at you." he said and walked around me a few times, making me feel like a soldier under inspection.

"Hmm..." he stated. "Too skinny, not enough muscle. How old are you now? 25? Still living with your father?"

"I'm 19." I replied, trying to sound respectful. "I just finisihed high school."

"Planning to go to college?"

"Well-"

"Don't. Join the troops. You got the blood." He stated proudly.

"It's still summer," I said cautiously, not wanting to blurt out that I would rather become a lawyer -gag-, "So I'm gonna weigh my options some more. Can we go inside?" I asked, motioning to the door. We were still standing on the porch.

"Not today. I'm done with you now." he barked.

I smiled. "Love you too, sir." He gruffly nodded and marched back inside. I shook my head. He needed to learn how to express emotions.

I heard voices and turned to the hedges that were on the perimeter of the land, where I heard sound coming from. I ducked behind the swing on the porch, wondering who was hiding.

After a few minuates of squatting uncomfortably, a kid around 12 poked his head up, looked around, then threw an egg at the side of the house. I growled and jumped out, before he could toss another one, he fled. i guessed Grandad wasn't that popular.

I started chasing after him, hoping to give the little twerp a good scare. He started heading down to the beach and I followed, my pace slowing down to a jog. I had wanted to see the beach anyway. No surprise that it was damp and cold.

Towards the other end of the beach, where the kid was running, stood a bunch of gigantic dudes, all with dark skin and hair. The natives. They seemed to be wolfing down (haha unintetional pun) hotdogs. My stomach growled. It was around lunch time.

Some girls were there too. As I got closer, I saw one who was without a doubt the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, not that I play for that team or anything. She was just incredible and made me feel subconscious. She had her snow-white arms around one of the native boys.

I felt like an intruder when the party came to a halt as the boy skidded to a stop in the center me right behind him. I suddenly had no idea why I had followed him this far. I probably got distracted checking out all the people.

"Uh.. Hi." I waved awkwardly, while the kid tried to catch his breath.

The man with his arm around the pretty girl asked, "Why were you chasing Craig?"

That brought me back down to Earth. The kid nervously looked at a middle-aged woman who was standing next to him, who I assumed was his mom.

I made a snap-decision. "Just playing tag. He took me by surprise back there, so I was it." i said lamely. The kid looked up at me gratefully and I said, "I was just looking for a place to buy eggs..." i smirked, knowing he seriously owed me.

"Well I'm Jacob." The man said. "This is my girlfriend Nessie." The pretty girl. "Embry, Quil, Sam, Emily, Seth, Leah, Jared, Kim, and Claire." I smiled at all of them. They seemed around my age. "And you know Craig and this is his mother, Sue. She's also Seth and Leah's mom."

"Hey. I'm Ali." I said.

"Oh. You're the new girl." Sue stated.

"Yup." I replied.

"Why'd you move to a reservation, if you don't mind me asking." Claire asked. Her and Quil seemed to be together as were Jared and Kim.

"My grandfather, Jordon Raydon, lives here." I said, looking at Craig again. "I moved with my dad, Bono Raydon."

"Bono?" Nessie asked with here eyebrows raised.

I looked straight at her. "And?" i challenged, to see her reaction. She shrugged.

"Well I had better be going. Sorry to interrupt." I turned too fast and started blindly running when I crashed into something hard and hot. I flew backwards.

"Jesus! Watch where you're going you-" A voice yelled, but he cut off sounding like he was choking.

I looked up and saw another ginormous man standing above me. "Uh. Sorry." I started to apologize, but then stopped. "Wait! You were the one who could actually see me coming! Why don't you watch out jerk!"

He didn't answer, just kept on staring at me. I huffed, looking down at my skinned knee. I glared back up and saw that the man was much closer. I jumped back. "Woah! You're in my personal bubble!"

Quil walked over to us, curiously looking at the jerk. "yeah, Paul. Why are you in her bubble?"

Emily helped me up. "Would you like some food?" My stomach growled in response and i laughed.

"Wouldn't mind." i replied, dusting off my shirt.

I sat down next to Seth and dug in, not bothering to pay attention to the chatter around me until Paul asked, "Dosn't your dad feed you?" I jumped, not knowing he was next to me.

I scoffed. "Sure he just... is scatter-brained sometimes. We forgot to go shopping yesterday." I looked around and spotted a cliff where there were two figures on top. I watched in awe as the first shape jumped off and landed in the water.

"That's Collin and Brady cliff-diving." Seth told me, seeing where I was looking.

I yanked off my boots and threw 'em on the sand.

"What are you doing?" Embry asked.

I grinned wildly and ran towards the cliffs, ignoring the yells of protest. i felt someone pursuing me and rolled my eyes. They had no idea who they were dealing with.

As i leaped off the cliff, with my arms spread wide apart, I thought of my mom and how she would love the feeling of wind rushing all around her and I though of how Grandad would yell at me saying my dive was off. I knew Dad would probably be beaming at how natural I seemed. He taught me how to dive when I was 10.

i also felt a pang of guil as I realized the natives probably thought I had no clue what I was doing. Oh well. Sucks for them, i guess.

I plunged into the water and right before I got to the surface I felt a splash next to me. Someone jumped in after me...

* * *

Sorry if that was boring, it was just a starter chapter, ya know?


	2. Palms

* * *

I do not own wolf guys. I am trying to do chap without using "E". I am starting now:

OK, NEVERMIND ABOUT THE E THING. IT"S TOO HARD!

* * *

Paul's POV

I was walking over to he bonfire with the rest of the pack when someone ran into me. "Jesus! Watch where you're going you-" A I yelled, but stopped short.

The girl who had crashed into me had fallen to the ground. She was the most beautiful girl in the world. She had shoulder-length dirty blonde hair and green eyes. I had never seen her before, but felt so connected. Her clothes were a different story, though. She had a Metallica T-shirt on with ripped up jeans covered in doodles from magic markers. She was into the whole art and free bird crap.

She looked up at me and I noticed she had some frekles on her face, too. "Uh. Sorry." She started to apologize, but then stopped. "Wait! You were the one who could actually see me coming! Why don't you watch out jerk!" It hurt me more than I could ever admit out loud. I couldn't even think of a harsh comment to spit at her.

I bent to help her up, but she sprung back yelling something about bubbles.

Emily offered her some food and Jacob whispered to me that she was General Raydon's grandkid. Raydon was pretty twisted and hated by most teenagers for his strict ways. It was weird to think he had a son who was in a rock band named Bono and a grandchild who looked so... arty? free? out of it? beautiful? incredible?

When Ali (her name) finally finished inhaling her food, she looked up at Collin and Brady on the cliffs. They were getting ready to dive again. Seth grinned at her enthusiasm and told her about diving while her interest grew. She ripped off her combat boots and started running to the cliffs.

Panic wracked through my body. Claire and Emily called after her screaming that it was too dangerous. Without fully realizing what I was doing, I tore after the stupid girl, but she had too much of a head start and even with my werewolf speed, I couldn't catch up and she jumped off the cliff, her arms wide open, spiraling fast to the harsh waves below.

I jumped in after immediately, and was shoked to see her flip and land expertly in the water right before I fell in. My arms wrapped around her skinny body, just in case she couldn't get up, but she pushed me back, probably burned from my overly hot skin.

We surfaced and she swam towards the sand. When she got there she spun around and around, laughing wildly and freely, her arms spinning.

No matter how mental she seemed and how pissed off I was right now, I loved the sound of her laugh.

Ali's POV

I loved the feeling of cliff diving, probably because I was feeling so still after running into that jerk, Paul. That hot jerk Paul, but whatever.

As I was getting dizzy from spinning around on the sand Paul stormed up to me, dripping wet. I grinned up at his face and he flushed a little bit, but still glared at me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

The rest of the guys came jogging over to us.

Paul's eyes were on fire. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU IDIOT? YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN F-ING HURT! DON'T YOU EVER THINK MORON?"

I gaped at him and then glared back. "I knew what I was doing-"

"HOW WERE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT?"

I felt my eyes tear up and angrily swallowed them back. I gave him the finger.

Jared put a hand on Paul's shoulder, trying to calm him, but Paul just brushed it off. He spun me around looking all over my body, which was pretty uncomfotable. "Are you hurt anywhere?" He asked. His friends looked shocked and stared at him.

I rolled my eyes and pushed away from his hot body. Not hot as in good-looking, hot as in HIGH temperature. "Get away from me."

Claire frowned. "Is that guy waving at us?" She was pointing to a guy on a blue motorcycle. I grinned as I regonized who it was.

Paul growled. "Idiot. He shouldn't be riding the bike here."

I handed Emily back the towel she gave me. "I got to go. Maybe I'll see you guys around." I waved at the group and started jogging towards the bike. It was my best friend Milo's. He came to visit for a week before going to colledge in Florida.

"Where are you going?" Paul yelled at me.

"With my idiot." I called back.

* * *

Milo was grinning at me next to his bike on the boardwalk. He pulled me into a hug. "Wazzup homie?" He asked.

I scrunced up my nose. "Homie?"

He laughed. "Yeah, sorry. How goes it Ali? How are you liking La Push?"

I sighed dramatically. "They don't have an art studio."

"Le gasp!" Milo exclaimed. "How will you survive?"

I shook my head, sadly. "I have no idea."

Milo and I have known each other since I was 10. "How's Ry?" I asked. Ryan was Milo's boyfriend. He was gay, but his family didn't know. Only me.

Milo looked down, sadly. "We broke up."

I gave him a hug. "What happened?"

He gave a bitter laugh. "He fell in love with his step-sister."

I gasped. "No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Gross!"

"I know!"

We talked for a little while longer, and I was disapointed when Milo said he couldn't stay for the whole weekend. "I have to get away to forget about Ryan and get my mind off of Gilmore Girls."

"Gilmore Girls?"

"Yeah. You know how season 7 ended so suddenly?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, it turns out that there was supposed to be a season 8, but Alexis Bledel and Lauren Graham demanded more money, and when they didn't get it, they quit!"

"The horror. Those son of a batch of cookies." I stated.

"Wanna ride back to your house?" Milo asked, motioning to his motorcycle.

I nodded and put on his spare helmet, but before I could jump on, the helmet was ripped off my head. I turned to see Paul holding it.

"What is your problem, man?" I asked.

"Do you know how unsafe these are?!" He growled.

I looked at him in disbelief. "What are you, my grandfather?"

"Hasn't your mother ever taught you to stay away from these death machines?" He asked loudly.

I felt a pang in my chest and looked down. He unintetionally hit a nerve, there. Milo put his arm around me. "Let it go man." He said quietly, hoping I wasn't going to fall apart.

I starightened my shoulders and looked back at Paul. Milo was cheking him out and he seemed totally uncomfortable, but relieved. Like he was glad Milo was gay.

Paul looked back at me. I said bluntly, "My mom isn't here anymore. She goes where the wind takes her and can't be pinned down. She went to Spain a few months ago, but before she could come back to us, she had a stroke and died."

Paul froze, a look of horror diminating his features.

"She also had a motorcycle, as does my father." I sighed. "Let's get out of here Milo, you're creeping him out."

Milo started to head back to the bike, but Paul stopped me from following him. His eyes burned with such intensity, that I took a step back. "I'm sorry." He said in a low, urgent voice. "I didn't mean anything by the mom crack."

I gave a sort of half-smile. "No use crying over spilt milk." I cringed internally. I was starting to sound like Grandad.

"Don't go on the bike." He commanded.

I frowned. "Excuse me?"

He closed his eyes, then grimaced. "Sorry. I meant, do you want to go out and get something to eat?"

"Uh... we just came from a BBQ." I pointed out.

He cringed, uncomfortable and awkward. "Then do you want me to show you around or something?"

I looked at him, confused. "You're bipolar, huh?"

Milo came back over, looking sheepish. "Hey Ali? I'm sorry, but I can't give you a ride back home. Ryan called..." He trailed off, looking at me hopefully.

I sighed. "Go on." He whooped and ran to the bike before speeding off to claim his lost love.

I turned back to Paul. "Chop chop tour guide. Let's get a move on."

Paul nodded, gravely. I looked at him, wondering what the deal was with this guy.

We walked over the beaches, silently, me waiting for him to say something.

He didn't.

It got so awkward that finally, I just blurted out, "Why can't you get a tan on your palms?"

Paul looked at me funnily. "I don't know."

I frowned, in deep thought. "That would make a good painting..."

"What do you mean?" He asked. We sat down on a log.

"Arms that are tan and strong, holding out paler palms... it could represent something." i mused.

"Like what?"

"Like how we all have colors, and no matter how long you stay out in the sun trying to change them, like getting a tan, you know that a part of you, no matter what your environment, will always stay white."

Paul stared at me, oddly. I squirmed. "You're into that crap, huh?" He asked.

"You call that crap?" I asked, offended.

"No! No." he back-tracked. "I didn't mean it like that."

I huffed. "Whatever. You are just some close-minded jock anyways."

Paul shrugged. "I guess you could look at it like that. Just like you are some arts and crafts, rocker, spiritual kind of girl..."

"I bet you like rap!" I blurted, trying to think of an insult.

"What's wrong with rap?" He asked.

"It's just people talkign fast about some girl they did it with. You can't compare Lil' Wayne to Led Zepplin or Black Sabbath." I stated.

"Van who?"

I gasped. "Oh dear Lord, please help this poor deprived boy." Paul snorted. "If I didn't know any better, I would guess that you didn't even know who the freakin' Beatles were for Pete's sake!" I laughed at how ridiculous that was.

Paul scratched his head. "Those are the guys who have the bowl hair-cuts, right?"

"WHAT? YOU ARE COMING WITH ME RIGHT NOW!" I screamed dragging him towards house.

"What? Why?" He asked, sounding plased.

"I AM GOING TO EDUCATE YOU IN THE GOOD KIND OF MUSIC. AND WHILE I'M AT IT, I'M GOING TO PAINT A PICTURE OF FREAKIN' PALMS!"

* * *

Sorry if that was kind of slow, I wanted Paul and Ali to try and get to know each other, though they are so different conflicts are going to have to come up soon.


	3. The Barking Spider

Ali's POV

"Ali?"

I groaned. "Go away..." I mumbled sleepily.

"C'mon, kid! It's 9 am! Normal people are up by now!" Dad said, nudging my shoulder.

"Since when are we normal?" I asked.

There was a pause. "Touchè." I laughed and kicked off the covers.

"What's up Daddio? You normally sleep all day." I said. Dad was already dressed. I was nervous.

He grinned widely. "What's the story, morning glory?" I asked, getting irritated.

He shrugged and waved his hand like it was no big deal, but his eyes betrayed his excitement. Finally, after a few minutes of me staring him down, I sighed. "I guess if it's nothing I'll-"

He exploded. "I BOUGHT A CLUB!!!!"

"WHAT?" I screamed.

He laughed wildly and I shook my head, knowing we were disturbing the neighbors. "When did this happen?" I asked.

He frowned, trying to think. "Last night..."

"Were you drunk?!" I exclaimed.

He looked offended. "Moi?"

I rolled my eyes, but my curiosity took control. "Where and what's it like?!"

Dad took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "It's in Port Angeles real close. It's a hot place, pretty spacey, cool colors. You'll have to come check it out. We'll have live bands and great food!"

"Fried Pickle Chips?" I asked, knowingly.

"Of course!"

"Hmm... What'cha gonna name it?" I smiled, knowing he would pick something totally out there.

"How about 'The Ali and Bono Show'?" He suggested, jokingly. I shook my head "I was thinking The Barking Spider!"

I laughed. "Only you, Dad."

"And we'll hand up your art and you can sing or be a waitress or something..." He rambled on for a few minutes, but then there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" I asked, surprised.

Dad bounded to the bar. He was pretty young to be the father of a 19 year old (me!). He's 40. Him and Mom were young summer love or something like that. It's actually a god story. Very romancy and (I learned when i was older) sexy.

I followed him, twirling in my green gigantic T-shirt, watching it flare around me.

"Ali! Come here!" He called. "There's someone I want you to meet.

"Yes Father dear!" I slid towards him and the visitor, but stopped short when I realized I probably looked stupid, spinning with no pants on in front of a complete stranger.

"This is our new neighbor." He said gesturing to a middle-aged man.

"Hi." Mr. Neighbor said, awkwardly. "Chief Charlie Swan."

I curtsied. "Latisha."

"Ali." Dad corrected.

"I used to live in Forks, but moved here with my wife, Sue." he said, lamely trying to make conversation.

"Sue Clearwater?" I asked.

"Yeah, you know her?"

I nodded. "I know your kids, too. Seth, Leah, and Craig."

Charlie smiled. "Craig is my boy, but Leah and Seth aren't. Their father died and I have my grown daughter Bella. She should be your age. Married to Edward Cullen."

I smiled, bored. "Cool."

After a few seconds of silence, Dad and I blurted at the same time, "A gay baby has been born!"

Charlie looked shocked and we laughed. "Inside joke." I said. "Even though it's kind of disrespectful to gay people, if you ask me."

Charlie cleared his throat. "Well then. Uh... Sue wanted me to introduce myself... and invite you to a thing we're having."

"Woah, Charlie, we like you and all," Dad said. "But we don't want to see you and Sue do your thing. Ali's too young and I would be too creeped out."

Charlie blushed an impossibly deep red. I laughed. "Sure, we'll come Mr. Swan."

He mumbled something, that sounded like a good-bye and dashed out the door.

Dad scratched his head. "Wonder what his problem was."

I pretended to be bothered. "Was it something we said?"

* * *

1:00 Port Angeles, the soon to be Barking Spider

Paul's POV

"I can believe you sold this place, Grandpa." I said, sadly.

Grandpa Walker smiled sadly. "Me either, but this man is a nice guy, who had big plans for this place. I'm just not hip anymore and I couldn't stand to see this place become and old coot's hangout."

"Yeah, I guess your right." I replied.

"Don't worry." Grandpa said. "I also talked to Mr. Raydon about you, and he said he would love to give you a job."

"Maybe." I replied.

"Anyways, where were you yesterday?" he asked.

I felt my face get a little red. "No where." He didn't look convinced, but left me alone.

Yesterday, Grandpa, I was over this weird chic Ali's house and she was torturing me with all this classic rock and pounding me about my favorite artists. Strangely, it was the best afternoon of my life. I think I'm falling in love with this girl I barely know.

I sighed. That wasn't true. I was already in love with her. I didn't get it a first, but Sam told me that I imprinted on her, so that was that. I called her a few times, but hung up every time the machine got it, just because I wanted to hear her voice. How freakin' pathetic is that? You know what's even more pathetic? I haven't cursed the whole day just because she said she hated cursing.

I snuck (as sneakily as a 6'7'' muscular guy can sneak) into the kitchen to grab some food, when I heard the doors open. I new it was the new owner, Mr. Raydon. The name struck me as familiar, but that was probably because of Old Man Raydon. This guy must be some relative. Great.

I peeked out the door and then dove behind the bar when I saw who it was.

It was Ali.

She was grinning, widely. "Wow! Dude, this place is awesome!" She said to the man to next to her, who was also smiling. He looked at lot different then her, black hair, darker skin, but I knew they were related because they both had the same piercing green eyes.

"Welcome to the Barking Spider, Ali." He said, laughing.

"Dad, you might want to re-think the name." She said. I agreed.

Ali grew serious, looking around the room. "Stage needs to be bigger." She said, pointing over in the corner, where there was a make-shift stage for Karaoke night last month.

"No doubt!" Mr. Raydon cried, pumping his fist. "And of course the Fried Pickle Chips."

"Who could forget about those?" She asked.

Mr. Raydon spotted me. "Hey! You! Looking for a penny or something?"

I pushed myself up, blushing as Ali laughed when she saw me. "Hey Paul."

I straightened my shoulders, trying to maintain my dignity. "Hey..."

"Ali." She said pointing to herself.

"Yeah, I know.." I mumbled, cursing myself for sudden;y being so shy.

Mr. Raydon stuck out his hand, which was connected to his heavily tattooed arm. "You must be Paul Walker. Your grandad told me about you."

"Hi, Mr. Raydon."

"Call me Bono." He said, smiling. Suddenly he turned to Ali. "We need some fried pickle chips." Ali nodded, vigorously.

"What are those?" I asked.

Bono gasped and Ali clutched at her heart. I saw where she got her dramatics from...

"First deprived of music, and now fried pickled chips..." She muttered, shaking her head. She turned to her father. "This guy needs our help."

Bono nodded. "Welcome to the Barking Spider, young man."


	4. Big Doggie

Ali's POV

1st day of work.

Joy!

"Dad! Come on we're going to be late to our own grand re-opening!" I screeched. I was wearing a denim skirt and those Converse that go up to your knees with my lucky Led Zepplin T-shirt. If I didn't wear it, bad things happen.

"Ok, ok! Sheesh..." He came out of his room wearing a black vest over a sleevless white tee, showing off his tatoos. He put his earing on tonight, too. I knew that people woul defintely guess that we were siblings, instead of him being my actual father.

"So?" he asked, striking a pose.

"Fabu darling, but don't do that ever again." I responded, grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door. We grabbed our bikes. Dad bought me one last week. It was a classic black and shiny, but no brand name because Dad fixed it up himself.

When we got there, it was 7. At 7:30, the Barking Spider would be open until 3, but my shift ended a 1. I was a waitress/singer, but that's only if the band started to suck.

That probably wasn't going to happen, though. We hired this young group called Striking Danny. The lead singer, Lee, was really hot, but the base guitar guy... woah. He had that tortured soul thing going on. His name was Kenny. The lead guitar was Dylan and his twin was on the drums, Dennis. They were both red-headed devils and my cousins. (Basically, we had to give them the job, but they still rock.)

"Hey there, lil cousin." Dennis greeted me, throwing his arm aroundmy shoulder.

"Ready for the best music experience of you short life?" Dylan asked.

I sighed. "Yeah, I was really looking forward to it, but then I heard it was you guys playing."

"OUCH!" Dennis cried.

"Oh, that really stings Ali. I bet Kenny would be really hurt to hear that." Dylan wiggled his eyebrows.

"Go jump off a cliff." I replied.

Dylan looked at Dennis. "I have the feeling that she finds us annoying..."

Dennis gasped. "Of course not, not our Ali!!"

Dad called over to the devils. "Come on boys! Sound check!"

They waved and jogged over to where Lee was setting everything up.

I started to take the chairs off from the table, but I heard the door open and turned to see Paul walking in, like he owned the place. Oh, wait... his grandpa kind of did...

He froze when he saw me, but then smiled and I felt my heart skip. Woah... where the H E double hockey sticks did that come from? I asked myself

"Hey Paul." I said. He was twice the size of me.

"Hey. That the band?" He asked.

"Yup a doodle. Striking Danny." I replied.

"They any good?"

"No they suck." I yelled, loudly.

"JEALOUS!" Dennis and Dylan yelled back.

Paul looked uncomfortable. "You, uh, good friends of theirs?"

"Sure. Kenny's really cool, you'll like him." I said.

Paul frowned. "Sure I will..."

* * *

I pondered mine and Paul's relationship for a while, while I was setting up the menus at the section of the club where people could order food. There was a dancing section, and of course the stage and bar.

We weren't exactly friends... but we got along alright. Besides the fact he has horrible taste in music and a gigantic temper, he seemed almost pleasant sometimes...

At 8:15, the place was mucho crowded. I recognized a few faces.

I walked over to a table with two guys. One was baby-cute with spiky blonde hair and the other was nerdy-looking with greasy black hair. They were holding hands.

"Hey, guys. I'm Ali. I'll be you waitress." I said, smiling.

The blonde smiled, too. "Nice to meet you Ali. I'm Mike Newton." I was a little surprised at how he mentioned his name, but hey, this was a small town kid.

"Eric (Crap What's his Name?)" The nerd said, still gazing at Mike. It was a little unsettling.

"You two a couple?" I asked, bluntly.

Mike nodded and Eric blushed. "You got a problem?" Eric asked a little angrily.

I put my hands up in defense. "Just a simple question. What can I get you to drink?"

"Nothing for now... oh wait, what are fried pickle chips?" Mike asked.

"You haven't lived till you had some of those." I said. "They're pickles that are wrapped in Japanese bread crumbs and fried. Heaven on Earth."

Eric and Mike scrunched up their noses. "Gross."

I shook my head. "You poor, close-minded boys."

I told them to call me over when they wanted anything and said my goodbyes.

Dad was making the rounds and many people were trying to get on his good side, shaking hands. I frowned a little at all the women throwing themselves at him, but I was used to it by now.

Lee tapped a few times on the mic. "Hey everyone. Welcome to the Barking Spider." Everybody clapped. "My bud, Bono Raydon, started this place up as somewhere where people could drink, have fun, and listen to music, but let's keep it clean and relatively sober guys, at least until 10." Everyone laughed.

"We are Stirking Danny!"

Their first song was Cochise, by Audioslave. (Listen to it, it's pretty good)

_Well I been watchin  
While you been coughin  
Ive been drinking life  
While you been nausous  
And so I drink to health  
While you kill yourself  
And I got just one thing  
That I can offer_

Go and save yourself  
Take it out on me  
Go and and save yourself  
Take it out on me yea

Well Im not a martyr  
Im not a prophet  
And I wont preach to you  
But heres a caution  
You better understand  
That I wont hold your hand  
But if it helps you mend  
Then I wont stop it

Go and save yourself  
Take it out on me  
Go and save yourself  
Take it out on me  
Go and save yourself  
Take it out on me  
Go and save yourself  
Take it out on me yea

Go if you want  
And Ill see you in the bottom  
Where you crawl  
On my skin  
And put the blame on me  
So you dont feel a thing

Go and save yourself  
Take it out on me  
Go and save yourself  
Take it out on me  
Go and save yourself  
Take it out on me  
Go and save yourself  
Take it out on me yea

Lee sounded a lot like Chris Cornell, it was actually a little freaky. Young people got up to dance to the loud, blaring music.

* * *

"Ali!" A voice cried. I turned to see Milo waving at me. I waved back, but in the process, dropped the tray of beer I was covering. "Dang it." I mumbled to myself.

I bent down to clear it up and felt a slap to my butt. I looked up and saw a 35 year old biker dude grinning at me, wolfishly. I flinched. "Gross..."

"Aw, come on gorgeous. You know you liked it." He said, his breath smelling of alcohol.

"And you've been drinking too much." I responded, curtly. I tried to turn away, but he grabbed my wrist. "Ouch! Lemme go, jerk!"

Suddenly, the biker flew backwards onto an empty table. Paul picked him back up and pinned him against the wall, snarling something I couldn't hear.

I was frozen, shocked. He looked murderous. Dad rushed over to break it up and the music had stopped. because Dennis and Dylan (being the over-protective cousins they are) had jumped off the stage to see if I was OK.

I shook them off and ran over to Paul, who had stalked away from Dad, who was politely asking the biker to leave. The music started up again and everyone went back to having a good time.

I grabbed Paul's hot hand and led him outside, to cool off.

He started pacing back and forth, and then looked up at me. "You Ok?" he asked, quietly.

I hid my wrist so he wouldn't see the bruise I got. "Yeah, dummy, I'm fine."

He yanked my hand out from behind me and swore. He actually started shaking from anger.

"Paul?" I asked. "Come down." he wouldn't stop shaking. "Paul?! What's wrong?"

His form grew, hair was suddenly all over his body and his teeth grew sharp. I flew backwards and crashed against a tree.

The last thing I thought was, _Paul just morphed into a giant wolf._, before my world went black.

* * *

**Paul has the least control, right? It was bound to happen.**


	5. Heebie Jeebies

**Ugh. I wrote this whole chapter, but accidentally deleted it, so I'm sorry if this sounds rushed. UGH!**

Paul's POV

_Come on Paul. We have to. _Sam said in my head, gently, in his wolf form. Jacob, Embry, and Jared were also phased and in my freakin' head, in shock that I imprinted, and worried about how crappy I would act if I lost Ali.

_YOU'RE INSANE SAM. HE'LL SUCK HER BLOOD OR SOMETHING._

_No, he's a doctor. Remember when he healed Jake?_

_NO._

Sam shook his head and Jacob whined, impatiently, worried. _Look at her Paul. She's dying._

I froze and looked down at Ali's mangled body in my arms. She had gashes all over. Because of me.

_The leech better be careful... _I handed my life to Carlisle Cullen, the leech doctor. One, who wouldn't get freaked when he saw wolf traces on Ali's... body.

Cullen smiled at me, but I just growled. He started to inspect Ali, then looked at Sam. "Maybe it would be easier if he wasn't watching." he suggested, stupidly.

I growled. No way was I leaving her.

Sam said in his Alpha voice, **_Paul, wait outside._**

I tried to resist, but it was no use. The rest of the guys followed me out, except Sam, who stayed in to watch the process. Jacob, Embry and Jared phased back human, but I was too worked up.

"Come on Paul. If she waked up, she would' want to see a wolf outside her window." Jared said.

I phased back, though it wasn't easy. Embry handed me a pair of shorts.

Then I waited.

* * *

Ali's POV

My head ached... actually, so did every other part of my body. It stung everytime I tried to open my eyes.

I slipped in and out of consiousness.

Hmm... so this was what it was like to die.

I was disappointed. I imagined, that when I finally did, you know, die that I would feel like I was soaring upward, not slowly crumbling to itty bitty pieces. My thoughts were scattered, but what disturbed me the most was that they kept coming back to Paul. Then something clicked.

Paul was a giant wolf.

Knights of Columbus!

"Did she just say something?" A deep voice asked. Cool, did I say that out loud? I must not be dead! Sick!

"Ali? Can you hear me?" A slick, velvet voice that gave me the heebie jeebies asked.

I pried my eyes open and winced at the light.

"She's awake! I'll get Paul!" the deep voice said, enthusiastically.

"No, not yet Sam. He may be unstable... or she may be scared of him." The other voice said.

Why would I be scared of Paul? Oh... big wolf. Gotcha.

Sam left the room and I met the topaz eyes of the other dude.

"Wazzup." I croaked. He was extremely smexii, but I got a weird vibe from him, like there was something off.

He flashed a set of perfect teeth. I flinched.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worried.

"Nothing, nothing." How were you supposed to tell a person that he creeped you out? "W-where's Bono?" I asked, disoriented.

Doc looked worried and confused. "Uh... on tour somewhere. I don't remember where."

"DAD'S ON TOUR? HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN OUT DOC? HOW MUCH DID I MISS?" I cried.

"What?!" he exclaimed.

Sure, I knew he had no clue who I was talking about, but... I'm only human.

I started to sob on cue (something I am very good at.) "Tour... Africa... oh woe is me!"

His face was priceless.

"Anyways, Doc, when can I go home?" I asked, my tears suddenly gone.

He still was just staring so I lifted my hand to snap in front of his face (like they do in movies) but yelped in pain.

Doc smiled, once he realized I was just messing. "Not for a while." He gave a wave and left the room.

I checked out my surrounding's for the first time. I was in the hospital in Forks.

Then... I looked at my body. It wasn't so bad. I was just... scraped everywhere. And bruised. And I had a broken leg. My arm was in a sling. I felt a neck brace.

That's when what I was trying to put aside in my head sprang up.

Paul did this to me. Paul. My Paul.

* * *

**I would be pissed.**


	6. The Terrible Life of Me

Ali's POV

"Good morning Ali." Doctor Cullen saidas he walked in my hospital room.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey Doc." I replied, grumpily.

"Oh. You're in a mood today, hmm?" He said, while checking the stupid machines strapped all over me.

"You know what's pathetic? That you know all of my moods." I replied.

"You're still not able to function on your own. We're keeping your lung open and feeding you through this tube." He said, pointing to a green rubber thing. All this doctor stuff looks the same to me.

"Magical..." I mumbled. "Why can't anyone visit me?"

"You shouldn't be disturbed." He paused to think. "I might have someone who'll keep you company today."

"Even though I'm in a mood?" I asked.

He smiled. "He might not make it, but it's worth a shot."

Doc was growing on me, though I was still thinking there was something off about him. Like, too perfect, too nice. He has some secret.

Dad visited me once, but took it kind of hard, so I told him he didn't have to come back. Paul never showed up. I tried to convince myself that what I saw wasn't real, but since no one can tell me what happened, what else am I supposed to think?

* * *

"This is my son, Edward Cullen and my daughter, Rosalie. I'll see you two later." Doc said.

Edward was also pale, gorgeous (CREEPY!), and had topazy eyes, but his hair was reddish, like a rusty nail. Rosalie was beautiful. She stalked off to the corner and sat down, ignoring me.

"Hi. I'm Edward." He said. His smile was weird, too, but he was hot. Hard to explain... like bad guy hot. When there's this evil villian, but he's mucho sexy. Not that Edward was sexy... more like... clean?

"Sup. The names Shawna." I replied.

There was an awkward pause.

"Gay baby." I said, happily.

Rosalie looked offended. "Excuse me?"

"Inside joke..." I mumbled, looking out the window.

The silence got painful, so I slipped into one of my daydreams.

My life was a musical, where everybody sings. I was really getting into it, especially the part about Charlie Swan. Ha.

When I picture Paul busting out into a song at the carwash, Edward snorted. "What's the joke, smokey?" I asked.

He hid his smile. "Nothing. You're just an interestting person."

I nodded. "Yeah, that's what they keep telling me. Wanna play 20 Questions?"

Blondie raised her eyebrows. "How old are you?"

"Rose, be nice to Ali." Edward scolded.

I looked at her coldly. "Old enough to know you are never too young to play 20 quest- HEY! Who told you my name was Ali?!"

He shook his head, mockingly. "You're wearing a nametag."

I looked down. "Well I'll be. Huh. Look at that..."

"Ok, I'll start." Edward said. I clapped and looked at him expectantly. "Who is your best friend and waht is she like?"

I didn't hesitate. "Milo. He's funny, dramatic, stupid, and the most caring and thoughtful person in the world."

Edward smiled. "OK. What is your favorite type of music?"

"Rock. No contest. Led Zepplin, Van Halen." I replied.

"I'm more of a classical person." He said. I scrunched my nose. "What's your favortie book?"

"Maximum Ride and Pride and Predjudice." I stated.

"My wife Bella Swan loves Jane Austen."

"You're married?" I asked. "That's weird."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because. Chief Swan's daughter, who I assume is Bella, is only 18 years old and your dad said you were 17... That's really young." I said.

"We love each other. Wasn't your father, Mr. Raydon, kind of young to have you?" He asked.

I ignored him. "You look just like my friend Jacob's girlfriend. Nessie." I stated.

"Yes, she is my sister." He replied, looking uncomfortable.

"No. Her last name is Hale."

"Yes, she took our mother's maiden name. Anyway, what is your favorite color?" He said, seemilngly calm, but I could read his eyes. It was a talent I have. Dad says that I always know what everybody is thinking. It's like I could read minds.

"You're lying." I decided out loud.

I suddenly had a coughing fit, where my whole body shook. The f-ing green tube the was stuck in my side came popping out and blood spluttered out.

I cursed, but froze when I saw Rosalie's pitch black eyes, staring at the blood.

Edward looked scared. "No! Rose!"

He lunged at her, but she narrowliy avoided him and came at me. I screeched loudly as her teeth sunk into my skin and fire exploded on my arm, the spot where she bit.

Doc was in the room, somehow.

He pressed his lips to the wound and made weird sucky sounds.

"THE FIRE!" I screamed. "OH THE TERRIBLE LIFE OF ME!" I gave a choked out laugh and felt Doc smile against my skin.

Edward dragged Rosalie out of the room, but she didn't struggle.

I was starting to lose conciousness, but the fire had dimmed and faded into nothing.

Dr. Cullen stood up, proudly and looked at me, sadly. "Are you ok, Ali?"

I stared at him, my eyes wide. "Paul turns into a giant wolf, a girl tries to suck my blood, bites me, and injects some kind of venom, and you ask me if I'm OK?!"


	7. Lost

Bella's POV

"Hmm... I wonder what's taking them so long." Esme said to me from the corner of the living room.

"Yeah, Rose and Edward should have been back by now." I responded, frowning.

"Carlisle, too. They were visiting that girl Carlisle talks about. Ali Raydon." Esme said.

"What happened to her?" I asked.

Emse paused and looked at me. "A werewolf... the one named Paul, maybe? He phased in front of her."

I gasped. "Like Emily all over again."

Esme nodded. "I think he imprinted on her too."

Alice rushed in the room, looking distressed.

"What is it Alice?" I asked, jumping up. "Is Edward OK?"

Alice stopped long enough to roll her eyes at me. "Yeah, he's fine." Then she looked worried again. "It's us I'm worried about. Jazz and Emmett are hunting somewhere in Canada."

"So?"

"Well, when the werwolves come, we have only us to protect ourselves, and maybe Jacob if he can come fast enough..."

* * *

Sam's POV

We were all phased and running towards the Cullens. The whole pack, except Brady and Collin. And Jake. He refused to have any part of this and we promised to leave Renesmee alone.

The treaty had been broken. They bit Ali.

The whole pack felt Paul's rage and sorrow. We didn't know how she was doing, but right now all he can focus on is revenge.

The pack surrounded the house. Three leeches were inside. All female. Bella too, but she was always the enemy in a way. She never cared about Jacob or the pack's feelings, so now we would have to do the same for her.

Seth was even with us. He said he wouldn't kill, but be a spokesperon.

He phased back into human form and knocked on the door. Bella, Alice and the mother-what's-her-name vamp all came out, Bella in the lead.

"Hi guys." Seth said.

"Hey Seth." Bella replied. "What can we do for you guys?"

Seth shuffled his feet, but looked up determined. "I'm sorry to say that the treaty has been broken. One of you bit Ali Raydon."

Mother Vamp closed her eyes in shock, while the other two stared at him, dumbstruck.

I phased back and walked to them, not caring if I had no pants on.

Scratch that. "Jared hand me you shorts." I said.

"Who did it?" I asked.

Bella looked at me, quickly, but turned her attention to Paul and directed her words at him. "I don't know, but I'm sorry."

He growled. Embry and Quil tried, but failed to hold him back and he lunged at her, trying to rip her to shreds.

The little vamp screeched and started flailing her arms, kicking the crap out of Paul. I phased back and jumped into help.

Blood was on the grass. Paul's blood, but he kept on tearing.

I grabbed him and pulled him back, commanding him in my Alpha Voice to knock it off.

The mind-reading vampire was there, suddenly and he rushed to Bella, who had deflected most of Paul's blows, much to his dismay. And mine, actually.

Edward hissed, kind of girlishly, and crouched protectively in front of Bella.

Carlisle and the blonde girl came in to view now. Damn. We were almost evenly matched.

Carlisle held up his hands in a sign of peace. Once again, i phased into my human form, sure that he would be truthful, because that's the kind of sucker I am. Or, more likely, I just wanted to escape Paul's mind.

"Sam. Please call off your pack." He said.

"No. Who bit Ali?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

"I did." Blondie said, not looking guilty in the slightest. Just annoyed.

"**Paul wait.**" I commnded. "Is she dead or a stupid leech like you?"

"Neither." Carlisle said and smiled. "I sucked the venom out just in time. It actually helped her," he looked at Paul. "wounds heal. She's ready for visitors, but since we haven't told her anything, she'll have many questions."

Paul walked slowly over and nodded to Carlisle. Then, he turned to Rosalie and punched her in the face. She flew backwards, but didn't retaliate. She just nodded.

Paul phased back "I want to see her."

* * *

Ali's POV

I was still in the same hospital room, but they brought a TV in, so I was a little less bored.

"THIS IS SO STUPID!" I screamed.

A nurse rushed in. "Are you OK, Miss Raydon?"

I turned to her glaring. "This show is so retarded. I mean come on! A polar bear?!!! A freaking polar bear on a deserted island? And what's up with Ben killing Locke?! Jerk!"

The nurse glanced at the TV. "Oh. You're watching Lost."

I threw my pillow at the set.

"Uhm... Maybe you should take a break from the televsion for now..." She said hesitantly.

I growled. She quickly left the room.

When she was gone, I burst out laughing, but the laughter stopped when there was another knock at the door.

"Enter at your own risk." I called.

Paul came in to the room.I felt my heart speed up, but kept my eyes glued to the TV.

He glanced at it. "This show is crap."

"Yet so addicting." I mumbled.

"What season is this 187?" He asked.

"More like 8..."

"8 too many if you ask me." He replied.

He sat down and was about to say something when I interupted. "So what's up with your life, werewolf?"

His face paled. "They told you about it?"

"They? Oh, you mean the vampires? Nah, I assume they were waiting for you, but then again when you assume you make and ass-"

"Yeah. I am." He said.

"Yes, Paul, we've already established that..." I muttered. Then I screamed.

"WHAT? ARE YOU HURT?" He yelled jumping up.

I turned to him, with my eyes wide. "Juliet and Sawyer?! What is THAT?"

Paul pinched the bridge of his nose. "Out of all the girls in the world to fall in love with..."

I stared at him, my eyes wide. He looked at my face and his eyes grew sad. He turned to walk away, dejected.

"Paul?" I called softly. He turned. "You think you've got it bad. I'm the one who fell in love with a werewolf!"

A grin stretched across his face. He was about to respond, but I shushed him and patted the spot next to me. "This is the best part..."


	8. Chapter 8

Ali's POV

(Continued from last chapter)

"Hey Paul?" I asked, raising my head from his chest.

"Yeah?" He asked, happily. It amazed me that I could cause such a total attitude adjustment in this hard, angry werewolf.

"I don't really want to stay in a hospital with a..." I started, but my voice cracked at the end.

Paul sat upright. He looked down at me, concerned. "Vampire?" He finished, his voice colored in a mixture of pity and anger.

"Yeah." I replied.

He stood up and stretched his arms (nicely showing off his guns, I might add). "OK. Let's go." He said.

"Uhh... Paul?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He replied, still stretching.

"Go where, exactly?"

"Uh, duh, Ali. Out of the hospital."

With the he scooped me up into his hot arms and casually walked out of the room.

I weakly protested for a second, but then relaxed. "This ought to be interesting, in the least." I remarked, leaning back against him.

"Excuse me, sir?" A man asked. "Sir? Sir! Are you taking out a patient?" He exclaimed, but a funny look crossed his face when he looked at Paul, fully.

"Ooh the scandal!" I said, sounding shocked. "What a fiend!!!"

Paul put his hand over my mouth. "Of course not Phil just letting her get out of the room a bit." Paul said.

"You are not authorized to do that." The man apparently named Phil said.

Paul sighed and put me down on one of the waiting rom chairs. He flexed his muscles and said quietly, but dangerously to Phil, "If you say so, buddy. You brought this on yourself."

Phil's face went wide and he stuttered an apology.

Before he could leave, though, I broke the terrified silence with a burst of laughter. Paul turned to me, eyebrows raised and I giggled and said, "C'mon. You've got to be kidding me. You called him _buddy._ Ohmgawd it was like one of those secret agent movies."

Phil gave out a nervous laugh when Paul smiled lovingly (heh heh... cool...) at me, but then Paul turned and gave him a freezing cold glare.

"O-oh y-yes... well, uhm I guess s-she could leave..."

Paul gave a curt nod and I waved brightly. "Thanks Phil!" I called.

"Hey, Paul?" I asked, once we were out of the building.

"Yeah?"

"Did that man even work there?" I asked, frowning.

"Nope."

"Oh."

We were quiet for a few seconds.

"I don't get it." I said.

He took a deep breath. "Phil is my father."

I let that sink in.

"That makes no sense!" I cried, after thinking the convorsation over.

"I'll explain, but let's get out of here." He said.

When we were far away enough that no one in the hospital could see, Paul lowered me on to the grass. "Get ready." He said. His body shook and in a instanthis shorts ripped from his body and fur grew everywhere. He shot up a few inches, too.

I stayed silent, trying not to look too freaked out.

It must have some-what worked because Paul motioned for me to get on his back, which I did, though I was terrified, stiff. Thank Neptune for acting lessons.

He ran so freaking fast that I almost flew off at first. The woods of Forks flew by me in a blur and Paul actually smelled like a dog. A clean dog, but still... a dog.

**Oops. I gotta go, but I'll post that... SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS.**


	9. Heavy

Ali's POV

Emily made me feel at home. The rest of the "pack" were traipsing around on... patrol or somethin'. Whatever it was, it sounded boring... like classical music. Chopin makes me shudder.

We sat in the living room after Paul ran off to join the wolfie brothers.

"So, how do you find being an imprint?" I asked, casually.

Emily's face got all dreamy as she thought of Sam. "Wonderful."

I debated for less than a second and then made one of my famous snap decisions. "How did you get those scars?"

The door opened and Sam walked in, moodily. He plopped down next to Emily and gave her a quick kiss. He barely acknowledged my presense.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked.

He sighed. "Phil is back in town, working at Forks hospital."

"Ooh... Paul's dad?" I asked.

"None of your business... girl I don't know. Why are you in our house?" He asked, roughy.

"Well, excuse me. My name is Ali Raydon and I'm Paul's..." I whispered to Emily, "What was the word?"

"Imprint." She finsihed, gazing meaningfully at Sam.

He cleared his throat. "Oh. Well." Then he continued. "Phil is Paul's biological father. Him and Paul... well they never got along. Phil was disgusted that his son was a wolf. You see, Paul got the wolf gene from his mother, who lived on the reservation, but she died while giving birth to Paul's sister, Donna."

"I hate the name Donna." I said. "Donna Summer annoys me, though she does sing well. Ooh, his mom died?"

Sam nodded looking at me like I had three heads. "Yeah... Anyway, Phil left Paul and Donna alone a lot, and then went to travel around the world 3 years ago and now he's back."

"Heavy." I stated.

* * *

Paul told me all about Bella when I was in the hospital. I figure it's because he feels so strongly about it. He told me that when she first found out that Edward drank blood, she didn't care because she loved him.

For those of you who are like, "Awww...", oh please. She must be mental! How could you know a guy for so short a time, but know you're in love with him, and then when he reveals himself to be a creature of the night, you're like, "Oh! Edddie, baby! It don't matter none! As long as I got you, I'll find a way!"

Uh... Bella? The dude's a vampire. Someone needs to get their priorities in line... Hmm... Make out with the creepy vampire... live... hard choice...

Oh wait! Now that I think about it, she does't seem kind of stupid at all! (Please note my humorous sarcasm).

That made me re-think Paul.

Ooh. -cringes- I soo don't mean it like that. No stereotyping here! Even if the guy is a giant... wolf...

Well... I still love him, but I love Paul the human, not Paul the dog that should be on a leash. Does that make sense?

After I puzzled it all over (reminder: I'm still on Paul's hairy back) I kind of thought that maybe Bella wasn't being stupid. Or, more likely, that she was stupid, but so am I.

Hypocrite, much?

"Paul! Let's go see the rest of your... group." I screamed over the wind rushing and stinging my face.

He changed course. I still wanted to hear more about Paul's daddy, but I didn't think I could be alone with Paul, just yet.

We stopped at a small house, a few blocks down from Grandad's groovy batcheler pad. Heh. Groovy.

Paul phased back into his smokin'... normal... self, but he, uh, didn't have any shorts on.

I didn't mind much, but it became apparent that h probably should be remotely covered when we heard a scream from the house next door.

"MY EYES! MY EYES!!" A little, familiar girl screeched. I looked at Paul, who was hastily pulling on some clothes, but he didn't seem to regognize her, either. She was on a trampoline in the yard next to the house we were at (which turns out to be Sam Uley's)

"Some people just don't appreciate fine art..." Paul muttered under his breath. I rolled my eyes. Someone should keep their ego in check.

The girl, with her hands still covering her face, peeped, "Is it clear?"

I laughed. "Well, he's decent if that's what you mean."

The unveiled her face, revealing her green eyes and dirty blonde hair that looked so much like... me?

I gasped. "Stacy?!"

She nodded, then something seemed to click in her head. "Ooh! It's Ali!"

I laughed and nodded. She jumped over the fence (surpirsingly skillfully done) and gave me a hug. "Daddy said you were around here and I was like, We have to go see her! And he was like, I haven't seen Bono in 5 years and I was like, So? And so I went to your grandpa's house and he was like GRRR!!!"

I laughed again. "You haven't changed at all, Stace. How old are you now?"

She put her hands on her hips proudly and stated,"9 and a half, but it isn't very polite to ask a woman their age."

I gasped. "how silly of me. Will you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"Not unless you grovel for at least 5 minuates."

"Done, but can it wait?" I asked. She nodded. "Good. This is Paul, my..." I trailed off and turned to him.

"Reason for existence?" He put in helpfully.

I shrugged. "Let's go with that. Paul, Stacy is an old family friend. Her dad and my dad used to be in a band together."

"Just a family friend? You two look like sisters!" He excalimed, referring to our look-alike-ness.

Stacey glanced at me and muttered, "In her dreams..."

The door to the house opened and out came Emily. I was hanging with her, Claire and Kim a lot today.

"Oh, hey Paul. And Ali, right? Who's this?" she asked, turning her head. I got a good look at the scars violently scratched on the side of her other-wise beautiful face.

"Stacey's the name." Stace said proudly, then abruptly turned and started walking back down the street.

She turned back and called to me, "Oh, Ali, Cal's in town too." and then she proceeded to walk far, far away, leaving me wondering if I would ever see her again.

* * *

Stacy's POV

"Hey California!" I called cheerfully.

"Ugh, don't call me that." My adopted brother growled.

"Why, I think it's plum adorable." I said. His sleek black hair was barely visible under the covers, but when he did slowly get up, it was all over the place. His olive skin and sea green eyes reminded me of like.. Posiedon, except Cal couldn't swim to save his life.

"What do you want?" He asked, Mr. Monosyllables as ever.

"Well, I was doing some spy work, and I think I found some of the werewolves." I said, proud.

He raised an eyebrow. "Huh."

"Yeah, and guess what?" I said, gleefully. "Remember Ali Raydon? Pa's arch enemie's girl?" He kept his face blank. "Well, she's in with them. Aint that swell?"

I turned my back on him and skipped away happily.

I love making people miserable. It's a hobby.


	10. Chapter 10

Ali's POV

"NOOO!!!" Seth screamed, tugging at his hair.

I brushed my nails against my shirt and blew on them. "Eat your heart out." I said to him.

He gaped at the board. "How did you do that? I had you!" He gestured to the 3 black checkers. We were playing Connect 4 at Sam and Emily's house. It was game night.

I laughed evilly. "Muahaha. Little boys who play with fire..."

"GET BURNED!" Quil yelled and we high fived. Quil was definitely my favorite. Then Seth, Embry, Jared, Brady, and Collin. Collin was a jerk who needed a girlfriend... or maybe a hobby.

My cell phone rang to Striking Danny's original song, Kayla. I picked it up. "Buddy the elf. What's your favorite color?"

"_Red, but that's beside the point." _The voice on the other end responded.

I laughed. "Hey Dylan."

"_How did you know it was me and not Dennis?" _He asked.

"Because Dennis always answers the phone with a British accent, duh!" I responded, rolling my eyes at his stupidity.

_"Oh, yeah. Anyways, where are you, cuz?"_

"Uhh... Sam Uley's?" I responded, confused.

_"That jerk?" _The pack (with their freaky hearing growled). _"Why? You were supposed to be at the Spider and hour ago! Uncle Bono is about to flip!"_

I groaned. "I totally forgot! Could you or like Kenny come and pick me up?"

_"Aww... Ickle Alikins wants her lover to pick her up..."_

"Ew, Dyl, you know I only had a crush on him when I was like... 10." I said. Paul raised his eyebrow at me.

_"If you mean 10 days ago, sure, I buy it. Anyways, we can't, but we'll send the new guy."_

"The new guy?" I asked.

_"Yeah, Lee quit, so we got this new singer that Bono hooked us up with. He'll be right over. BYE!"_

I hung up. "Bummer. Lee had Chis Cornell down!"

I turned to the pack. "Sorry amigos, I forgot I had work tonight!"

Paul frowned. "I would have given you a ride."

I started backing up. "No way, Jose! You drive like a maniac!!"

Seth grinned at me. "You know, Ali? I think you're just afraid I'll beat you."

"Uh.. Seth? I already won." I responded, gesturing to the board and the splattered chips (Seth gets competitive.)

"Rematch. Tomorrow." He said firmly.

"Sorry, no can do. I hate making people cry." I said, casually.

"OOH SETH GOT BUTTERED!" Quil yelled.

I bowed when the doorbell rang. "And now gentlemen, I take my leave."

I started heading for the door, but turned back when I realized they all stood up with me.

"What?" I asked.

Embry grinned. "We want to check this guy out."

"And let him know you have a boyfriend." Paul added, helpfully cracking his knucles.

I sighed. "Sure, let's go scare the poor guy..."

The door opened and the new lead singer walked into the living room, his black hair messy like a rock star and his eyes looking all stormy.

"Sorry." He drawled. "I got tired of waiting outside."

Emily blushed. "I'm sorry. We didn't mean to be rude. Ali was just saying goodbye."

She turned to me to say goodbye for real, but I was staring at him with my jaw down.

He laughed, briefly, shortly. "You're gonna get flies in there Ali."

I shut my mouth, but refused to blush. I don't blush. "Tasty." I replied.

He turned to Paul, who was standing protectively (try and be a little less obvious, Paul?) and raised his eyebrow. "This the boyfriend?"

Paul frowned and put his arm around me. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and replied, "Yup a doodle."

"Paul Walker." Paul said, extending his arm (and showing off his muscles in the process).

He kept his hand in the pockets of his faded, ripped up jacket. "Cal."

"How do you know Ali?" Seth piped up, annoyingly blunt and naive.

Cal grinned and looked back at me (I DO NOT blush, so stop trying Cal!). "We go way back."

I sighed. "Let's go. Dad's probably asleep in his office while Dylan and Dennis throw Kenny's journal around the place."

Cal shook his head. "You know them so well."

* * *

Paul's POV

I frowned while looking out the window as Ali and Cal drove away in his truck. It certainly didn't look very safe.

Sam put a hand on my shoulder. "It'll be fine, man. Love always works."

Wow. That was cheezy. If ali were here she would be having a seizure from laughing so hard...

"Yeah." I repsonded, coldly. "It sure worked out for Jacob."

Sam sighed. "He has Nessie now."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't get me started on how gross that is. And what about " I paused knowing what I was about to say would hurt him, but not caring, "Leah?"

Sam flinched like I had physically slapped him. His eyes grew hard. "Yeah, Paul. You're right. Ali is going to ditch you for that guy Cal because is he is so much better for her than you. Want to know why? Because you have severe issues and you are harsh to EVERYONE. It's only a matter of time before you hurt her to."

I felt my eyes widen, even though I knew I hurt Sam, I didn't expect him to tear at me.

I was about to punch him, but restrained myself, knowing that it would only proove hime right.

I phased and ran and ran...

* * *

About an hour later I wound up at the beach (after running to Quebec.)

I phased back when I saw a little girl sitting on a log.

I lay down in the sand, wondering what Ali was doing right now.

The girl sat down next to me and pointed to herself. "Stacy. Remember?"

I didn't answer. We sat in silence for a while before I suddenly asked, "Who is Cal?"

"California?" Stacy asked surprised. "Shucks, he's my adopted brother."

"oh." I nodded.

"Him and Ali, "she continued, like she knew that I wanted her to. "they were homeschooled together when they were 15."

"Why?"

"Cal got kicked out of school for crashing his motorbike through the principles window and into his office." She smiled fondly. "He did it because the principle was sexually harassing Ali, so they both got blamed and suspended."

Ali never told me that. "How do you know what sexually harassed is?" I asked, dumbly.

She looked at me. "It's when you get presents, right?" she asked, sweetly.

I heated up, not knowing what to say.

She shook her head in disgust. "I don't like you much, Paul Walker."


	11. TètèaTètès

She shook her head in disgust. "I don't like you much, Paul Walker."

I looked up at her, startled. "Why?!"

She ran a critical eye over me and seemed much too mature to actually be a nine year old. "You're oblivious to everything around you, treat the things you love carelessly, you smell like a wet dog, and you have a nasty temper."

I shrugged. "Fair enough, but this is only the second time I've met you."

Stacey nodded, thoughtfully. "Yeah. I guess I'm biased, too. I hate everything about La Push..."

"Do you live here?"

"Not yet... but if things go well, I'm sure Dad'll want us to stay with Cal..." It seemed as though she was talking more to herself than the stunning werewolf in front of her. "You're arrogant, too." She said as soon as that thought passed my mind.

I blanched, but decided to let it go. "You know I have no idea what you're talking about.. with the whole Cal and your Dad thing..."

Stacey smiled. "I'm counting on that."

"You're kind of creepy for a kid." I stated, not thinking.

She bristled, "And you are an incredibly rude and obnoxious dog!"

My eyes widened as I took in her reaction to what seemed like a slip-up. She paled for a second, but then shrugged, and evil glint coming into her eyes. "Oopsie. California'll be mad..."

I know I should have been concerned with how she knew I was a werewolf, but the only thing I could blurt out was, "His name is California?!"

* * *

Ali's POV

The car ride to the Spider was short because Cal sped like a maniac, blasting his Clash CD so loud, that convorsation was kind of moot.

The place was packed when we got to the club. I quickly changd into my waitress outfit. Cal raised his eyebrows and I held up my hand to stop him from commenting.

Half way through the service, the band took a break. Cal, I have to admit, is a pretty awesome singer. Him and the band really get along, which is surprising because Kenny hates talking to people and Dylan and Dennis... are just Dylan and Dennis.

Cal motioned me over to a table and I sat down. "So, how've you been, Al?" He asked, lounging on his chair. I saw all the girls around us sneaking glances at him and knew that he was aware of it, too.

"You mean how have I been since the last time you saw me, 5 years ago after I found out my mom moved out and you were leaving for good?" I asked curiously.

He stretched out on the chair. "Yeah, that's about right."

"Splendid." I answered truthfully.

He grinned. "I knew you would be."

"What are you doing here, Cali?" I asked, cutting to the chase.

"It's weird seeing you serious, Ali." He remarked, cockily.

I threw an ice cube at him and he held his hands up in surrender.

Suddenly, he too grew very serious and leaned closer to me, his sea-like eyes somber. "Things aren't so great with me, Ali. That's why I left New York. I set off to find my dad. I've been having these weird changes... not like puberty..." He sighed. "Let me slow this down... Ok. Well, remember when your neighbor, Mrs. Perrilack yelled at you for dancing in the rain and accidentally stepping on her cat?"

I nodded. I always hated that old bat.

"Well, then you probably remember how I... freaked out. My body started shaking and I couldn't control my temper. I ran, Ali, because I was... well, I was changing. Like those guys you hang out with."

"You're a werewolf?!" I asked in a shocked whisper. That was too coincidental that my childhood best friend from across the country happened to be a werewolf just like my boyfriend from La Push, Washington.

He shook his head. "Shut up and let me finish my story."

I nodded, too wrapped up in the story to be offended by his rudeness.

"Well, I went to find my dad, like I said. He's a doctor, so I thought he could help me with whatever was happening to me... but he was just as freaked out as me."

"Because you turned into a giant wolf." I said, nodding my head.

He glared at me. "Yeah. Anyways, he took me to his co-worker, this really great doctor, Carlisle Cullen."

I gasped. "Dr. Hotstuff!"

He ignored me. "And... well, Dr. Hotstuff swore not to tell, but he told me about the La Push pack."

"And so you're here to join the pack?!" I asked, shocked.

He nodded. "Just until I learn how to control the whole phasing thing."

"And you want me to help." I said.

He grinned, suddenly looking like the playful boy I used to know. "That was the plan."

**Kay. I liked it. **

**Should Cal imprint? Should they not let him in the pack?**

**Should I write a Collin imprint story (someone suggested it)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**BTW::::: READ the Hunger Games and tell me what you think! BEST BOOK EVER!**


	12. Sherlok Holmes

Ali's POV

"Pumpkin Strudel! Sweetie buns! Potato Roll! Chocolate Chip! Asparagus!"

I opened my eyes a little bit and squinted up at my obviously insane father. "Asparagus?" I muttered.

"Oh does it matter? As long as you're up! I need to a a complete and serious talk with you." He said, his green eyes sparkling, making him look even more like a 20 year old.

"Dad." I said, steadying him by grabbing his shoulders. "No. More. Coco. Puffs."

He groaned. "I know! I know! I haven't eaten them in days!"

I raised my eyebrows.

"OK, I had a little bowl, but that's not why I'm so damn excited!"

I rolled my eyes.

"I have a date with the most beautiful woman in the whole world!!!!" He cried.

I nodded, "You weren't drunk when you got her number, right?"

"Why would you ask that?!"

"Well... remember Natasha?" I reminded him.

"Who?"

"The most beautiful woman in the whole world... at least until she came to the door... you found out by one look that she was a 60 year old hooker... and then you slammed the door in her face.. and went into fetal position..."

"Yes Ali. I was... pretty much sober." He promised.

I rolled my eyes. "I sure hope so!"

Bono was practically glowing. "Guess what I heard from your lovely twin cousins?"

"What about the demons?" I asked.

Bono shrugged, "Never mind. I see your not interested."

I threw a pillow at him.

"Alright! Jeez. Well they told me..." he lent closer to whisper in my ear, "that our boy Paulie has a girlfriend."

I felt my face start to burn. "Dad-"

"Shh. That's not even the best part. She's a _mystery_girl. Noooooobody knows, so it is up to you and I, m'girl. Let us solve this. I'll go get my Sherlok Holmes hat and you go get the magnifying glass."

He bounced out of the room.

As I went to go hide the Cocoa Puffs, I wondered whether or not I should just tell him.

Nah. Not as much fun.

* * *

No POV (Uh, 3rd person?)

"So Mr. Walker... where were you yesterday?"

"Uh... Bono, what is this about?" Paul asked. The two of them were sitting in Bono's office. The room that was normally bright had the lights turned of and the shades closed. Paul was sitting on the couch and Bono sat behind the wide desk, his feet propped up, a weird looking hat on his head.

"Please refer to me as Detective." Bono (hereby known as Detective) said, coldly.

"Uh. OK..."

"Please answer the quesion, Walker." Dectective said sternly.

"I was at Sam Uley's house. It was game night." Paul said, scratching his head.

Detective wrote that down. "Who else was there?"

"Why-"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!!!"

"OK! Uh, Quil Atera, Embry Call, Seth and Leah Clearwater-"

"Leah Clearwater?" Detective interupted, writing the information down, too.

Paul nodded.

"Describe Leah." he instucted. "In three words."

"That's easy." Paul said. "Brown, boy-ish, bitchy. Especially bitchy."

"Damn. Another false lead. What should I do Watson? **(Watson is Sherlok's best friend's name... uh duh)" **Detective asked the stuffed turtle next to him.

"Do you want me to help you with something... Detective?" Paul asked.

"I guess I'll have to be blunt about this Walker. Shame. I really like this hat... Anyways, who's the new gf?"

Paul looked up, startled. "Huh?"

"Oh yes, Huh is a very lovely girl. Come on, spit it out Paulie!!!! I have to hold it over Ali' head that you told me first! She'll be so pissed!" Bono grinned.

Paul started to laugh. "She already knows, Detective. Sorry. You can ask her."

Paul left the Detective quite distraught. His magnifying glass clinked to the floor and his gorgeous hat visibly drooped in disappointment.

Detective Bono Raydon was no more.

* * *

**Kay. My first MAJOR filler chapter where absolutely NOTHING happened, but 'tis because, my disappointed readers, my nasty (aw, I love ya) brother Tyson blew up my laptop. Thanks Ty. Thanks.**

**Anyway, I did a Collin story.**

**I'm not sure if Cal will imprint, but I think Paul would totally be hot jealous...**

**BTW: I DON'T REALLY LIKE TWILIGHT SO WARNING: BELLA BASHING MAY BE IN THE NEAR FUTURE. PREFERABLY BY BONO/ALI/OR MY GAY CHARACTER WHO I FORGOT HIS NAME.**

**OH! Yeah, Milo. Nah, I think Milo is out of the story. Probably Dennis and Dylan too. They were just fillers anyway.**


	13. Dramatic Trekkie

**I am so sorry bout the delay. As I said last chapter, you can blame Tyson, the little creep. (If you want to send hatemail, his email address is... laflurg at aol . com ) **

Ali's POV

"I can't believe you told Dad that I knew who your girlfriend was." I said, snuggling closer to Paul. We were at my house watching the new Star Trek Bono got on bootleg.

"Why don't you tell him about me again?" He asked, putting his arm around me.

I sighed. "I don't know. I guess I'm afraid how he would react."

Paul looked at me, surprised. "What do you mean? Your dad's like the coolest dad ever."

I nodded. "I know." I said miserably. "He would be completely TOO cool about this and the teasing would be endless! Besides, I like to see him suffer."

Paul snorted then returned his attention to the movie.

1,2,3...

I'm gonna blow...

21,23,24...

This is ENDLESS!!

48,49,50...

"OH COME ON!" I shouted. "SPOCK GETS THE BAD HAIR GIRL? WITH THOSE EYEBROWS?? NUH-UH!"

"Ali." Paul said, groaning. "Be Quiet!"

"Paul." I said in my menacing voice. "This is how I watch movies!"

"By criticizing all the best characters? And her name is Ahora, not 'bad hair girl'" He said grumpily.

I stared at him, my mouth open.

It took a while, but then he looked at me and fidgeted uncomfortably. "What?"

"Oh my god." I gasped.

"What?!"

"My boyfriend is a trekkie!!" I shrieked.

"Huh? AM NOT!!"

I started to crack up, laughing so hard my sides hurt.

"ALI! I AM NOT A TREKKIE! I JUST WATCHED THE-- HEY--C'MON--STOP LAUGHING!!!!"

"All right, all right." I said, drying my eyes. He growled, kiddingly at me and got up in a huff.

"Where you going? We have to finish the movie now I know your a trekkie!" I called after him.

"THE PROPER TERM IS 'TREKKER'!!!!" He shouted back. "Besides," He said normally, walking back into the room. "Sam called a pack meeting for some reason. Says it's important."

Important? Did that mean Cal? "I'll come with you." I said.

Paul raised an eyebrow. "Why? Last time you came, you fell asleep."

"Yeah, well, I wanna spend more time with Emily." I said shrugging as we headed out the door to Paul's truck. "AndbesidesIwannatelleveryoneaboutyoubeingatrekkie."

"WHAT?"

* * *

"All right Sam," Quil groaned. "What is this about?"

Everyone looked so tired. It _was_ pretty late for a meeting. I must have something to do with Cal.

"Sorry guys... and girl" Sam added, nodding to me. "But this is really important. A guy came up to me this morning and told me he was werewolf."

Paul rolled his eyes. "He's probably some nut."

Sam shurgged. "That's what I thought... at first. And then he phased in front of me."

Every pair of eyes popped open wide, except for me. Well, what did I expect? Exactly this. I porbably should have told Paul first, though.

"Who is he?"

"His name is Cal." Sam said.

...

"Say what?"

"NO WAY! THAT-THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I HATE THAT GUY!"

"Weird."

"Where is he?"

I guess you know who Paul was.

Cal was always a fan of dramatic entrances. He stepped out from the shadows, smirking. He raised an eyebrow at Paul, but addressed the whole pack (and me I guess). "Hey. When do I start?"

"Start what?" Paul asked angrily. he's kinda a drama queen. we're more alike than I thought

Cal shrugged. "Dunno. Werewolf school?"

"He just wants to stay in the pack until you guys figure out how to stop the changing." I chimed in for the first time. Everyone turned to look at me. Cal winked.

I waved. "You know him, Ali?" Sam asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. Since forever."

Paul was shaking. "I gotta get out of here..."

"Wait! Paul-" I started

But it was too late. He phased, ripping his pants that I bought him and dashing into the woods.

Cal rolled his eyes. "Drama Queen." He muttered.


	14. Put down your finger

**Hey people. Check out my sister's (The Challenger) story. It's like a Seth imprint with sme randomness or something. It's actually pretty good. **

***family obligation, but the story is good***

**Any ideas for this story? I have none.**

_"He just wants to stay in the pack until you guys figure out how to stop the changing." I chimed in for the first time. Everyone turned to look at me. Cal winked._

_I waved. "You know him, Ali?" Sam asked._

_I nodded. "Yeah. Since forever."_

_Paul was shaking. "I gotta get out of here..."_

_"Wait! Paul-" I started_

_But it was too late. He phased, ripping his pants that I bought him and dashing into the woods._

_Cal rolled his eyes. "Drama Queen." He muttered._

* * *

Cal's POV **(this should be fun...)**

Ali's... boyfriend (I shudder every time I think about it) just disappeared into the forest because Ali said I was her _friend._ What a total loser.

Ali's eyes teared up over the ass. "Paul!" She called, desperately. It shocked me. She started to take off after him, her eyes wild.

"Ali, leave him alone." Sam said gently, trying to restrain her just before she hit the trees.

She struggled more. "Lemme go jerk!! He needs me!!"

"Ali! He doesn't need you just leave him alone!!" Sam repeated angrily. He seemed out of it today. Not his usual calm self and I was thinking of taking Ali from him, just in case. _Nah, _I assured myself. _He's always in control._

Ali shook her head. "Like you left Leah, right? Not gonna happen Sam."

Sam stumbled back like Ali had just punched him in the jaw. His eyes were ablaze with anger. Quil shouted. "Sam calm down!" but we were all too far away. They were so close to the woods and so far away from where the meeting was held.

He lost it. He phased.

The last thing I remember while being human was Ali's face. And in the span of around 5 seconds, it was calm, as she was slowly backing up, but her eyes were scared. She looked behind her, towards where Paul ran off, but when he didn't burst out to save her, she crumpled.

I don't know how I did it, but I phased so quickly and leaped. I leaped at least 10 feet right to her. In between her and the werewolf who lunged at her helpless form.

"CAL!"

* * *

Ali's POV

"Al, you need to eat something, hun." Bono said, gently.

I shook my head. "Hospital food sucks Daddy." I whispered.

"You got that right babe." He said, poking something that looked like red jello. "I think this is meatloaf."

I gave a strangled, choked out laugh, but it was cut short as two figure entered the waiting room. It was Emily... and Sam. Bastard.

I grabbed Bono's hand. "Don't leave." I whispered, realizing how much I sounded like a little kid.

"Never, kiddo." He responded, squeezing my hand reassuringly.

"Hi Ali." Emily smiled, as the reached us. Sam kept his eyes on his shoes, looking like a kid who got caught sticking gum up his grandfather's nose while he was asleep.

"Hey, Emily." I relied quietly. "Sam."

"You must be Mr. Raydon." Emily said politely to Bono.

He looked behind him, as if she were talking to someone else. Then, he turned back and stated, offended, "Are you talking to moi?"

Emily flushed a deep red. "I-I'm s-sorry." She stuttered.

"Do I really look that old?!" He shrieked in dismay. "You actually thought I was Ali's _father?!"_

"No! No! I just assumed-"

"I am Lionel Micheal Jeffery Pulfric Mcfoy the third! I am 23 years old, thank you very much!" Dad proclaimed grandly. he waved away her attempts at another apology. "Just leave my sight."

Sam growled. "Hey, man. She said she was-"

"LEAVE MY SIGHT PEASANT!"

Sam gave him the middle finger.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO HAVE THAT CHOPPED OFF?" Dad screamed.

"Excuse me, sir. I think the man would like to keep his finger." I said innocently, playing along to this. It was common Bono, but it never got old. Especially since his new victim was Sam. Bastard.

"WHO SAID I WAS TALKING ABOUT HIS _FINGER?!!"_

The Big Bad Wolf actually paled! "Fine. I just came to apologize, Ali."

And with that, he turned away, Emily rushing to keep up.

"Thanks Dad." I mumbled.

"No problemo. So, kid, where's Paul?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"Wanna call him?"

I shook my head.

"Why?"

"He _left._"


	15. My Sheild

**See! I can commit to something!**

Ali's POV

Dad and I headed to the front desk of the hospital. The young woman there was busy chatting on the phone, not noticing we were there.

"Eh hem." Bono said, trying to get her attention.

She ignored him and squealed into the phone. "Like, I know Kim! He was alllll over me!"

"Eh hem hem!" Bono tried again.

"And then I said, 'I am not a piece of meat Jerry!'"

"Eh hem hem hem hem hem hem hem-"

The woman huffed. Now that I think of it, she was probably not much older than me... hmm... ok... The girl huffed and said in the phone, "Hold on Kim, some people are just so _rude!"_

"Can I help you?" She asked.

Bono raised his eyebrow. "_No!_ Of course not! How silly! We were just standing here, at the front desk, admiring your skills on the phone." He said sarcastically.

"Oh." She turned back to the phone. " Anyways, Kim-"

"THAT WAS SARCASM!"

"Sheesh, Bono." I said, rolling my eyes. "Chill." I turned to the girl. "Where is the room California Scott is staying in?"

"137."

"Thanks." I said, pulling my seething father away from the desk.

As we walked to the room I asked, "jeez, Daddio. I could understand Sam, but why loose your cool over that girl?"

He shrugged, avoiding my eyes. "Dunno."

"Come on Dad, what's eatin' ya?" I asked.

He sighed, resigned. "My woman left me." His eyes looked sad.

"Want me to blackmail her into leaving the state? I have connections." I offered.

He gave a half-smile. "Nah, I'll get over it kiddo."

I watched him closely. I knew my dad better than anyone knew anyone... well with the exception of how well Embry knew Miley Cyrus. I could tell his 'woman' really meant something to him. Suddenly running her out of the state seemed less like a joke and more a possibility. My hand itched for my cell phone, where my huge cousin Eva's number was on speed dial.

134

135

136...

137. Room 137.

"Hey Als? I'm gonna go get some coffee. I'll give ya some space." Dad said, wandering back down the hall and promptly crashing into a nurse.

"Try not to hurt yourself, Commander!" I called after him.

* * *

I stood at the door for a while.

Cal had jumped in and risked his well being for me. He stopped Sam from seriously hurting me. Not to be dramatic, but I could have actually died if it wasn't for this guy who sometimes annoyed me so much that I could... I could... well I could just spit!

I owed this arrogant, smug, self-centered, surprisingly sweet guy my life. Not to mention we used to be best friends as kids.

And Paul... where was Paul? Surely he had heard about what happened. Maybe he would forgive Cal for whatever he must have done to make him hate him... now that he saved his soul-mates life? He had to!

Or maybe... maybe he didn't care. Maybe I had somehow hurt him beyond repair...

That's BS! I didn't do anything! Sorry to break it to ya Paulie baby, bu I can be friend with whoever I want! I am not your dog! Heh heh. Pun.

After a while, I heard Cal's voice from inside the room call, "You coming in any time soon, sweetheart?"

I opened the door. "Hey Cal. How're you feeling?"

He grinned. "I'm fine actually. Don't have a scratch on me!"

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Cal, I don't want to alarm you, but you've got you're leg and arm is in a cast."

He rolled those green eyes of his. "C'mon, You don't think Sam could actually do this to me, do you? I'm a werewolf, Ali. I heal fast."

"But why do you have to be in here with those casts?" I asked, confused.

He sighed. "Yeah. This sucks." He smiled a little. "It's all for show, though. You guys panicked when you saw me down and brought me here. The leech doctor fixed me up, but I have to stay for a little while or the nurses will get suspicious. They're already freaking out about my high temp."

I laugh, relieved. "Good thing you've got Dr. Hotstuff. He'll distract your nurses pretty well."

He grinned. "I actually suggested that he try to distract them even more so I could bust outta here." He winked. "Unfortunately, he was so offended that I would even suggest such a dirty thing that he locked me in the room alone with Heidi." He shuddered.

"Who's Heidi?" I asked him.

All laughter had gone from his face. "She's horrible." He whispered. "She never stops... touching and trying to kiss me and stuff. She's 4o something, too. She's old enough to me my mom!"

"Ew! I gotta meet her!" I squealed.

"No, no! You are not serious!" He said, looking totally scared. He grabbed my arm as I tried to run for the door.

"Lemme go!" I laughed.

He shook his head frantically. "Not unless you promise to stay away from that woman!"

"Fine." I promised.

We settled back down. I pulled a chair next to his hospital bed.

He examined my face. "How are you, Ali? Did Sam hurt you at all?" He suddenly found his sheets extremely interesting.

I smiled. "No, you were the perfect shield." I lowered my voice. "Thanks for that. I never said thank you."

He grinned. "Just don't go pissing off anymore werewolves."

"No promises!" I responded, glad that he was joking around again.

Bono burst through the door. "Ali! We have to go!!!!"

"What? Why?" I asked, worried. "What happened?"

"Its 2 o'clock!" He said , frantically pointing to the clock.

"So?" Cal asked.

"Buffy!" He exclaimed, then ran out the door.

Cal raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged. "He's sad about his breakup and there's only one way to recover from being dumped."

"What's that?" Cal asked.

"Buffy the Vampire Slayer." I responded. I grabbed my bag. "Glad you're OK, Cal."

I turned to leave, but he grabbed my hand. Our eyes met and I froze for a few seconds.

His face turned a little pink, but he smirked. "Come back and visit me. It's the least you could do for you're shield."

I gulped and nodded.

His smirk turned into a real smile. "Great. See you later, Ali."

"Bye." I replied, meekly, running towards the door.

What was that?!!

* * *

**Next chapter: Paul returns.**

**Btw, do you guys hate Cal? I'm never sure.**

**Anyways, once again, PLEASE READ EMMIE'S STORY "ILLUSION". It's actually pretty good, but has no reviews. **


	16. Romeo

Ali's POV

Next Day

I visited Cal again. We talked for a while; just catching up. About how I finished high school and how he dropped out after the wolf changes. How Bono and I moved here and how he and his father followed shortly after.

I don't know why I stayed so long. The hole in my heart increasingly stung, but with Cal, the pain was numb. It didn't hurt as bad when I Paul didn't pick up his cell phone, or when I thought I heard a wolf howling and realized it was just my imagination.

Cal must've realized that I was thinking about him again, because he said, so quietly I thought that I imagined it, "He'll be back."

Then he yawned and turned to face the wall, hiding his expression from me. It wasn't long before I heard light snoring coming from the bed.

I considered leaving as my childhood friend slept, but I just settled in my chair and picked up the book Blood and Chocolate. It amused me before, seeing how different these werewolves were, but now it served as a connection.

"Ali." A voice said behind me. It was the deep voice that sent shivers up my spine and made my heart beat a little bit faster.

I didn't turn around. "Paul." I acknowledged, shocking even myself with how cold and unforgiving my voice sounded.

No! my subconscious screamed. Stop it! It's Paul! You _love_ Paul!

"If you'll excuse me," I said, not meeting his eyes. "I have to use the little girls room."

I scrambled out of there quickly, making a beeline for the lou.

"Ali!" I heard him call and the tears stung my eyes. I hid in the stall the smelt like piss (duh) and looked like it had vomit in it.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." I murmured.

Who was I referring to? No idea.

Paul's POV

"If you'll excuse me," She said, calmly, detached. It hurt. Made my heart feel as though she had thrown it to the ground and stomped on it. How she had this effect on me, I had no idea. All I really knew for sure was that I needed her. "I have to use the little girls room."

Don't go!

She flew past me, running towards the bathroom down the hall in this stupid, familiar looking hospital.

"Ali!" I called, desperately.

I turned to follow her. What did I care if I went into the ladies' room? Those nurses could try and stop me!

A hand grabbed my arm. A strong hand, for it prevented me from chasing after my soul-mate.

"Leave her be for now, man." He said. It was Cal. I had barely noticed he was here. I only had eyes for Ali.

"No. Let me go_, man_." I growled.

"I will, just sit down for a second." He responded. His face was dead serious, and there was something in his voice that made me listen. How long it would last? Definitely not long.

I sat down in the chair Ali was sitting in, just a few minutes ago.

"What."

He locked his eyes with me. "I won't let go." He said.

"Wh-"

"Shut up." Cal interrupted. "I won't let go, if you treat her like crap."

"What makes you think I will?" I said, slowly, surprised and ticked off.

Cal sighed, leaning back. "You won't. Or else."

I wanted to make a comment on how this seemed like such a soap opera... but it wasn't it was real. And in that moment, I had respect for someone I would never, ever be friends with.

So, instead of making a snide remark, I nodded.

He rolled his eyes. "Go get her Romeo."

I sprung out of the chair and headed towards the door, but when I got there, I turned around. His eyes were filled with sadness and his shoulders slumped, like he was protecting himself from the world.

"Thanks." I whispered. I don't think he heard what I said, but then, he didn't need to. He didn't care about me. Just... her, I guess.

* * *

Ali's POV (I hate switching so much)

I was in the forest now. Paul didn't catch up with me.

There was this beautiful rock to sit on, right near a stream. The air smelt crisp and it blew across my face.

"Ali." His voice said.

"De ja vu." I commented.

He sat beside me. "Did you hear me calling for you?" I whispered, laying my head against his shoulder.

"I didn't hear anything. I was just... so pissed. I thought you were... you were choosing _him_ or something." he responded looking into my eyes.

"Idiot." I murmured.

"Yeah." He agreed.

"I called for my mom. At the airport. Before she went to Spain." I said.

"Did she hear you?" Paul asked.

"Yes." I said, my eyes filling with tears. "It doesn't matter, though. You came back." I said, smiling up at him.

"I love you, Ali Raydon." He said, his face so serious... I wanted to crack a joke or hide under a rock, since his gaze felt like it saw right through me.

I didn't go with my impulses, though. "Love you too, Paul Walker."

He lowered his lips to mine, and this wasn't like those kisses we had before. They were nice, but this was perfect.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17? Yeah, 17

Ali's POV

I don't remember much about the day my mother left, but I do remember that it was snowing and I thought that it was the most beautiful thing in the entire world. It was the good kind of snow, the fluffy kind, not the gross sticky wetness that clings to you and freezes your toes.

I played outside for hours, that day, until my cheeks were numb and pink from the cold and my hair was sprinkled and wet, from Cal burying me in the white. We went inside for hot chocolate, bringing in water and getting the whole floor soaking wet, teasing each other and laughing.

We went into the kitchen, but came up short when we saw my dad in there.

Bono usually slept until 2 on the weekends (on a good day) since he spent all Friday night doing gigs at the local bar. I was never allowed to come.

"Hey Dad." I said. "Can we have some hot chocolate?"

He didn't answer, so Cal tapped him on the shoulder. Dad slowly turned to face us.

It was the first time and the last time that I had ever seen my father cry. I was 10.

I tried to remember that day, 9 years later.

* * *

"Ali." Bono said, slowly. "I'd like you to meet somebody."

Instantly, I grew wary. The last time Dad introduced me to somebody, I ended up vomiting on a clowns birthday cake and getting arrested for attempted murder. I got off, of course, but still, I don't look that great in stripes or orange.

"OK..." I said, in the same, slow voice.

"Aaaaallllliiiii," he continued, even slower. "Thhhhiiiiiisssss iiiiiiisssss Brrriiiiiiiiii."

I looked around. "Oh. Another imaginary friend, Dad?"

He laughed. "Nope. Bri! Come in here!"

A woman in her mid-thirties walked in, nervously (I wonder what Dad told her about me...). She was pretty, I guess, with long blond hair and blue eyes and heavy make- up. Pretty for a bimbo, that is.

"Hello, Alyssa." She said in a sing-song voice.

Bono cringed.

"My name is not Alyssa." I muttered, darkly. "It' Ali. A-L-I."

The she-devil smiled. "But that's pronounced Ah-lee. Like Muhammad Ali." She laughed. Actually more like a tinkly sound. Like someone pissing.

"No." I said, in repsonde. "I pronounce it MY way and I'm not fond of boxing. Or any sport, actually."

"Bri" seemed to sense that she should shut up. Want to know how I knew that? She said, "Oh. I sense that maybe I should shut up."

"Smart girl." I muttered.

"OK!" Bono interrupted before I could ask her how long has she's been a prostitute. "Let's go!"

Bri looked surprised. "But our reservations are for 7!"

"Yeah, Daddy. We were just starting to get to know each other!" I whined.

Bono sent me a glare. "Ali, don't you have some babies to go eat or something?"

Bri looked shocked.

I rolled my eyes. "I ran out of babies yesterday, and kitties just aren't the same." I looked at Bri and whispered to her, "Too hairy."

Bri laughed, nervously. "Heh heh. Maybe we should heh go heh."

"Aw, shucks." I slapped her on the back. Hard. "We was just startin' to have some fun, but awlright. Yous guys have fun and maybe we can chill sometime else!"

Bri looked like she was about to pass out, holding in the urge to correct my grammar. Dad pulled her out of the room, giving me the middle finger from behind his back.

I laughed, once I was alone in the living room and was about to turn on the TV.

* * *

I never reached the remote.

As soon as I bent over, I couldn't stop coughing. The room seemed to spin, black dots appeared, fuzzying up my vision. I tried calling out to Bono, but I was too dizzy.

I tried to lay down, but as soon as I moved, I started to dry-heave.

I collapsed on the floor, crying, maybe. I don't remember.

I do remember wishing that I wasn't so mean to Bri. I didn't want my dad to cry ever again. With that thought, I tried to push myself up, but I couldn't.

Around 15 minutes later, I just lost consciousness.


	18. Little Sis

**OK. I don't want to be one of those writers who threaten to never post again unless you review. I hate them. They suck. I just want to say that I got 82 hits on the previous chapter... (OMG!) and only 2 people reviewed. **

**So please, review. **

**Just say, HEY JAMIE! YOU DON'T SUCK! **

**And I will probably finish this story by next week. Seriously.**

* * *

Donna's POV (Oooh. Who's Donna?! Guys, she was mentioned already. Get with it.)

"Ouch! Dammit!" I shrieked, cluthing my poor toe. Tears stung my eyes, but I angrily ignored them, concentrating on my bleeding big toe.

"Shut up!" Jay hollered from the couch, eyes glue to the television.

I huffed. "Yeah, sweetie. I'm OK, thanks for asking. I might have to get my toe removed, but that's not as important as the football game."

"Glad you understand..." He muttered., shoving popcorn into his mouth and spilling it in the old, overly-stuffed couch that reeked of weed.

Shep walked passed me to grab a beer. His arm brushed mine, and he froze. "God, Dee. You're burning up."

I shrugged. I already knew that, but I wasn't going to tell Shep that I had a 108.9 temperature.

Ring, ring.

"DEE. PHONE." Jay screamed.

I thought about mentioning that I couldn't walk, but decided against it, seeing as Jay was the one with anger problems. Well, we all had anger problems. That's why we stuck together.

I hobbled over to the telephone, which I'm surprised stilled worked after Shep's girlfriend threw it against the wall during one of their fights.

"Why are you bothering me?" I said into the phone.

_Um, hi. Donna Walker? _An unfamiliar voice asked.

"Dee." I responded, immediately.

_Excuse me? _

"My name's Dee. Dee Walker. Whadyawant?" I glanced at Jay and Shep, staring at the game. Jay whooped, probably at a touchdown, spilling soda on the ground. "JAY! WATCH THE CARPET!" I shrieked.

"GO TO HELL!" He yelled back. Shep rolled his eyes and threw a paper towel on the ground.

_Um... _The person obviously heard us. _I'm Bono Raydon._

"Great for you. OK, we're not buying anything so-"

He cut me off. _Oh, no. I'm calling to ask you if you know the whereabouts of your brother, Paul._

Paul? "You a cop?" I asked. Shep looked up. Jay was oblivious.

_No._ He denied. _I'm his... well his boss. _

"Oooh. What are you guys dealing?" I asked, knowingly. "Paul got caught or something, or did he sell cheap goods?"

_God! Nothing like that!_

I sighed. "Then what?"

_Well, _Bono huffed. _I'd just thought that I would try to get in touch with the guy to tell him that his girlfriend, the one he supposedly loves, is in the hospital, incredibly sick, and she's been asking for him for hours, but no one knows where the hell he is!_

Silence.

_HELLO????!!!!_

I snapped out of it. "Sorry. I zoned out after you said, 'thought I would try'."

The dial tone informed me that Mr. Raydon hung up.

"Who was that?" Shep asked.

I shrugged. "Dunno."

I sent Paul a text. We were pretty close. At least, that's what he told everyone. He though I was his perfect sister in college in New York on a full scholarship, while in reality, I was an hour away from La Push, a high school dropout, living with my 2 best friends who happened to be drug dealers.

Ah, life. It's funny sometimes.

**Paul-**

**Dude looking for you. Something about dying girlfriend.**

**-Dee**

God, Paulie. What did you do this time?

I glanced back at my toe, the one I had dropped a knife on, slicing off the tip. The blood was still of the tile floor.

But that was the only sign of my injury. My toe was completely healed.

"What's happening to me?" I whispered, mainly to myself.


	19. Poor Lamp

**Was gonna post this weekend cuz you guys are the best reviewers ever, but I was in Baltimore for my cousin's wedding. :D My little cousin Paulie had a irish-jig dance-off with this middle-aged guy in the center of the dance floor. God, it was hysterical! It's all over Facebook. Every guest took a video of it on their phones!**

Donna's POV

The Next Day.

1pm. Bed time. My sleepy-sleepy time. My if-you-wake-me-up-I-will-murder-you-time.

But my dear friend Shep is an extremely brave person.

"Dee."He said, hesitantly. Stupid, but smart.

"RAWR!!!"

He poked me. "I'm sorry, but-"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"Dee, seriously there's-" He tried again, his deep blue eyes wide in fright.

I picked up my head to glare at him. "You have a death wish." I growled.

Shep held up his hands in surrender. "There's some giant dude at the door for you. He's so pissed. If you don't hurry, he'll probably start throwing punches at Jay."

I sighed and swung me feet onto the floor.

I entered the room just in time to see Jay jump behind the couch.

"What the hell?!" I shrieked.

Jay pointed shakily to the doorway where a tall figure loomed. The figure shook in anger.

The man was a giant. Totally ripped. But that wasn't scary. Jay was ripped, so was Shay.

What was scary was this guys eyes.

They were brown. A familiar brown...

But they were blazing with so much anger and so much hurt...

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to sound brave.

This surprised the man. His dark eyebrows shot up. "Jesus Donna."

"How do you know my na... PAUL?"

He laughed, shortly.

"How did... What the.. hummana..." I stuttered, shocked.

I think I meant to say, How did you find me, how come you know I'm not in New York, when did you get muscles... etc.

"DEE! Watch out!" Jay screamed. "He threatened to have me... cas...castrated!"

I took one look at Jay's wide eyes before falling on the ground laughing.

But Paul didn't laugh.

He picked me up by the collar of my T-shirt. "Ow! Hey, Paul!!"

"What did your text mean, Donna?" He said, serious and un-detached.

"What text? Oh, about the whole giant polar bear thing... I was just joking..."

"NO! About Ali!" This time he spoke with more motion.

I shrugged, still up in the air. "Some guy, Bono Raydon, called looking for you. Said your girlfriend was in the hospital."

He dropped me and turned to the door.

"HEY!" Jay screamed.

Paul turned. "What the hell do you-"

"JAY NO!"

The asshole let out a battle cry before promptly smashing a lamp (my lamp, actually) on my big brother's head.

Paul cursed and wiped off the shards of glass (it was my favorite...).

I stared, amazed, as the many cuts began to heal themselves in front of my eyes.

Paul turned coolly to Jay, who was dumbstruck. Key word dumb.

Paul raised an eyebrow. "Not smart."

Crash.

The sound echoed around the apartment as Jay's body hit the wall. I screamed and Shep ran to his best friend's broken body.

"He'll live." Paul snarled, like an animal.

He ran faster than I've seen anybody run. I followed him out the door and gasped as my brother jumped down the 12 flights of stairs, not touching any of them and landing garcefully on his feet.

"Paul!" I called.

He turned, briefly. "I'll call you later."

And then he was gone.

Shep stormed out. "We have to call the hospital. Jay's leg is broken."

"He'll live." I murmured.

"Who was that guy, Dee?!" Shep demanded.

"My brother..."

"He's and ass! What the hell happened? He's insane!" He ranted. "Dee, are you listening to me?!!"

I turned to Shep, my eyes wide. "Holy crap that was the coolest thing I have ever seen!"

That was the day I gained respect for my older brother.

* * *

**Heh heh. Pissed Paul. **

**OK, I got this really long PM ranting about my character Cal (seriously, what the heck? It's a story on fanfiction!) saying that I have to do something about him.**

**What?**

**Um, so if you guys have any advice...**

**I guess the options are:**

**A. Imprint on Leah.**

**B. Stay forever in love with Ali. (Aww, unrequited love).**

**C. Imprint on an OC.**

**And, yes, Donna/Dee is a werewolf. I thought It was obvious. No, she's not a full one yet. **


	20. Angels on the Moon

**I don't know what possessed me to do this. I know it's now kinda like a songfic. I think this song is so beautiful and describes everything Ali is thinking. It might be acool thing to listen to the song while you read, ya know, if ya want. (angels on the moon by thriving ivory)**

_Do you dream, that the world will know your name  
So tell me your name_

"Ali, I have something to tell you." Carlisle said. His eyes were grave.

_And do you care, about all the little things  
or anything at all?_

"Ali." He said. "You're sick." Just like that. So blunt. You're sick. You're sick. You're sick.

_I wanna feel, all the chemicals inside, I wanna feel  
I wanna sunburn, just to know that I'm alive_

I'm sick.

_To know I'm alive_

"How sick?" Dad asked in a wavering voice. He was hoping. Hoping that I had the flu. Hoping that the only thing that this illness would leave me with was a sore throat, or maybe a rash. I hoped, too. But I knew. I knew in my gut that something was wrong with me, after all the struggling I've been going through. Something was _wrong._

Carlisle looked like he was struggling. I knew that he thought Dad couldn't handle it, but Bono could get through anything. He was a survivor. He sighed. "She has been diagnosed with acute leukemia." He paused.

Stop it. I wanted to scream. Just leave!!

"Cancer?" Bono whispered. He was crumbling.

_Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go_

Carlisle nodded. "Yes." He said sadly. "Leukemia is a cancer of the blood, caused by a mutation in a cell of the bone marrow."

_Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon_

"Shh..." I whispered, but nobody heard.

"What's bone marrow?" Bono asked. He never paid attention in Biology during school. I did.

"Bone marrow is a spongy tissue inside larger bones." He repsonded. "They produce three types of blood cells; red blood cells, white blood cells, and platelets. Red blood cells carry oxygen throughout the body, white blood cells fight infection and disease, and platelets help the blood clot." Doc looked so sad. "Leukemia is the result of a mutation in the bone marrow. It causes it to produce too many or too few blood cells, which causes many illnesses."

_Do you believe, in the day that you were born  
Tell me do you believe_

"What do we do?" Bono asked. He had a fierce determination in his eyes. He believed that we would pull through this.

_And do you know that every day's the first  
Of the rest of your life_

I looked out the window of the room. It was a beautiful day. Odd, for Forks. No rain. The sun was warming the grass.

"Leukemia is usually treated with drugs, radiation, and immunotherapy, which aims to increase the natural disease fighting powers of the body." Carlisle answered, confidently. This he knew. He knew the technicalities.

But he also knew what the end result would be.

_Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go_

Stop it. Stop it.

"Um, what about chemohoosits?" Bono asked.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, chemotherapy would be used to treat Ali."

_Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon_

It was coming closer. The truth... the truth...

Carlisle cleared his throat.

Please, Doc. Don't say it. Let him hope. Give me something to cling to.

_This is to one last day in the shadows_

Don't tell him!

_And to know a brother's love_

Help.

_This is to New York City angels_

_And the rivers of our blood_

_This is to all of us, to all of us_

"I have to be honest." He said, gravely. _Please!_ "There have been many medical advances towards finding the cure for leukemia, but still it is one of the deadliest cancers. Often... fatal."

**Fatal.**

_So don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go  
_

_Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon_

Dad's face hardened. "When can we get her started with the treatments?"

Treatments. I had to be treated. Something was wrong with me.

A butterfy flew passed my window.

_You can tell me all your thoughts, about the stars that fill polluted skies_

Carlisle glanced at me. I wonder what my face must've looked like. Probably gone. Maybe desperate. Maybe dead. "Let's discuss this outside. Let Ali rest."

_And show me where you run to, when no one's left to take your side_

Ha. Smooth, vampire.

My joints hurt and there were still tiny red spots under my skin. My arms were bruised.

But I didn't think of that.

_But don't tell me where the road ends, cause I just don't wanna know,_

_No I don't wanna know_

I kept my head titlted towards the window. The sunlight warmed my face.

_Don't tell me if I'm dying_

And I dreamt.

_Don't tell me if I'm dying_

I dreamt of days where it was always sunny.

_Don't tell me if I'm dying._

* * *


	21. By the way I'm kinda dying

**OH MY GOD. I JUST WROTE THIS WHOLE F-ING CHAPTER AND HACKING DELETED IT SO NOW I HAVE TO WRITE THE WOLE DAMN THING OVER AGAIN. I HATE LIFE! UGH. NOW I REALLY WANT TO GO AND KICK A FREAKING PUPPY OR SOMETHING.**

**Sorry. Damn fanfiction and its stupid ads. Rawr.**

Paul's POV

"Ali Raydon." I growled through clenched teeth. "A-L-I space R-A-Y-D-O-N."

The blond nurse rolled her eyes. "I, like, know how to spell, OK?"

I tried to keep my voice calm. "Then why aren't you getting the information faster?!"

She sighed. "I already _told_ you. Visiting hours are CLOSED."

I leaned in closer to her. I got sick satisfaction seeing her eyes widen in fear. "Let me in, _now._"

The girl took in a shaky breath. "I'm, like, calling security."

I grimaced, then cracked my nuckles. "Not if you want to live."

She paled and took a step back from me. Her eyes darted to the exit, but it was no use. She wouldn't be able to run in time. "N-no..."

"Uhh... Paul?" A voice startled me and I whipped around. It was Bono. "Why are you threatening Sandra?"

"Bono." The girl sighed, lovingly and relieved. "Thank God. This freak said he would _kill_ me."

Bono raised his eyebrow. "Oh. Well, carry on then."

He turned to walk away, but I grabbed the back of his shirt. Sandra squealed in terror.

"Where is she?" I asked, quietly.

Bono pointed down the hall, his feet not touching the ground. "Room 215." There was something off. His eyes weren't twinkling like normal. He didn't crack any jokes. It looked like he hadn't showered in days.

My hearts started to pound hard and fast. I dropped him carelessly and ran down the hall faster than possible for humans.

This hospital was getting way too familiar for me.

A person ran out of room 215, tears streaming down their bright red cheeks. My world came to a crash and the room started to spin.

I grabbed her shoulders before she could pass me. "What happened?!"

His brown eyes widened in terror. "Um, um... s-she..."

I pushed the useless dude away and charged into the room where...

Ali was laughing her ass off, rolling around on the bed.

My breath left me in a woosh, and I slumped in relief.

Ali raised her eyebrows at me. "Since when did you get high?"

I didn't comment. Instead, I hugged her tight, cramming her against my chest. She patted my pack, soothingly (though confused).

"Hey, it's alright... wait, what's wrong?" She asked, confused.

I pulled back. "Jesus Christ! i saw that girl running out of here, crying and... Who the hell was she?"

Ali grinned, making my heart pound. "That was my cousin, Lain-Liam." She stuttered over the name.

"Lain-Liam?" I asked.

Ali shook her head. "Nope, Liam, is name is Liam. He has a twin named Laina. Always get them mixed up."

"Wow, you have two sets of twins for cousins? WAIT! I don't care!" I stopped myself.

"Huh?"

"What happened? Are you OK? Did something happen? I am so sorry I was on a dumb mission thing for Sam and I thought it would only take a couple of minuts, btu it took a week and I stopped at Donna's apartment because I got a text and I was so scared and then your dad looked all sad and the kid running crying and now you're hear in a hospital and I don't even know why adn you look kind of pale and- WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?"

"How can you say that in one breath?" She gasped, cracking up.

I calmed down. "Ali, what's going on?"

Her smile disapeared. "Um, I'm just a little sick." She fidgeted with her hospital gown.

"How sick, Ali?" I demanded.

She shrugged. "Oh, just sick I guess. No way to really get the label well..."

I huffed. "I'll just ask the doctor myself..." I muttered.

"No!" She stopped me, grabbing my hand. "No, I'll tell you myself."

She took a deep breath. "Well, Paul. It seems that I have leukemia. Bummer, eh? And what about those damn Giants? They're killing me! What Eli must be _going_ through!!"

"Luekemia?" I whispered.

* * *

**Awww... crap man, that was depressing to write... I mean, come on? How many times can you lose?**

**Oh, yeah. The Leukemia thing was sad, too.**

**Just kidding... just kidding. :B Beaver**

* * *

**OK: SUPER AWESOME I"M DESPERATE CONTEST!!!!! (S.A.I.D.C.)**

**I was thinking that maybe I could hook up my other werewolf homies! And, I was thinking you guys could help me!**

**So, if you have a cool OC for the pups, just PM me with a despcription! They can be whoever you want... I'll even do slash, but don't expect it to be amazing... And then they'll come on in Brightside, instead of me doing, like a million stories.**

**Available Werewolves:**

**Cal**

**Embry**

**Seth**

**Donna (haha...)**

**Leah**

**Um, Collin and Brady are kind of out because I'm doing them with "Mismatched" my other story.**

**OK, so PM me, please!**

**If you want...**

**Next chapter soon! Thanks for your reviews! Sorry this is so damn short (stupid ads...)**


	22. It's Time To Move On

Ali's POV

Paul started shaking, his eyes red around the rims. I felt myself tearing up, but I forced myself to hold them back.

He definitely did not need to see me cry right now.

I nudged his shoulder, "Hey, c'mon. Where's my big bad wolf?"

He tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace.

I leaned forward to kiss him, but he responded gently, almost as if he was afraid I would break. In defiance, I jammed my tounge in.

I almost laughed at the look on his face. Well... OK, I did laugh. It was hard not too.

"How... how can you laugh?" He whispered, quietly.

I shrugged, glancing out the window at the puring rain, just waiting for me to dance in it. "I'm not afraid to die, Paul."

He climbed into the small old hospital bed and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm afraid." He whispered.

I struggled with the tears once more before whispering, "You don't have to be. I can never leave you, anyway."

He didn't ask what I meant. I think he just knew.

* * *

Paul left my side only once the next week to go and report to Sam (and of course when I had to piss).

Just ten minutes after he had left, my best friend jumped through my window.

"Woah, cool move, Spidey!" I grinned at him. "Too cool for doors, now?"

Cal smiled. "You know it." He lounged in the chair that Paul had occupied just a few minutes ago. "So... nice gown."

I blushed a little bit. My paper dress was covered in marker (courtesy of Bono). It had a picture of me doing the limbo right in the center.

"How is it that you show up right when Paul leaves?" I asked, slyly.

Cal shrugged. "My spidey senses, obviously."

I nodded, "Obviously." I took a closer look at Cal. His black hair was all over the place, and there were bags under his eyes.

"Wow. You really need some sleep." I observed. "You look horrible."

He laughed. "Yup. That's my Ali. You always were so tactful."

I sighed. "Sorry... but seriously, why do you look like an old man?"

Cal shrugged. "I've just been on patrol a lot, recently. Pack duty."

I raised an eyebrow. "Pack duty? I thought those were, like, suspended or something."

"Why?" he asked, looking at me like I'm crazy.

"Well, Paul has been here every night so..." I trailed off, realization slowly dawning on me.

Cal rolls his eyes. "Yeah, like Sam is going to make Paul work when his soulmate is dying."

His eyes automatically darken and his lips press tightly together. I could practically hear him yelling at himself mentally.

" Look who's tactful now!"

Cal's knuckles go white from squeezing back his anger.

"So you do know." I said. It wasn't a question. I sighed. "Bummer. Don't you dare treat me like a china doll, got it?"

He gives a forced smile. "I wouldn't dream of it."

There was an awkward silence. The first I had ever experience with Cal.

I pointed at the screen, where a beautiful woman is applying mascara that makes her eyelashes ridiculously big. "I hate makeup. Only girls with low self-esteem wear it."

He laughed, starteled. "You're wearing it right now!" He pointed out.

I shrugged. "I'm the exception."

Cal raised an eyebrow. "Then why do you wear it, Miss Raydon?"

I rolled my eyes at his dumb question. "_Because,_ Mr. Scott, I do not want any girls to get jealous of my ridiculously high self-esteem."

He laughed a real laugh, not one of those fake, 'Everything is fine!' laughs that I was getting. It made my stomach feel all fuzzy and I imagined Paul smiling like that.

"I love you Ali." Cal said, seriously.

Well, that just ruined my good mood.

He raised a hand before I could stutter out a reply and said, "I love you, but not as much as him. I love you, so I'm going to stop being selfish and get the hell out of this depressing town." he looked at me seriously. "I'm going to go and find my soulmate and then I'll come back and you two will be best friends and I'm going to be your over-protective brother and harass Paul so he will take good care of you and then you are going to get better."

I smiled through my tears. "It's a deal, doofus."

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm going to be finishing this up soon, and your reviews are the best inspiration, so please review.**

**Thanks to those who sent in their OCs.**

**One person was confused, so this is your outline, Anabellz28270:**

**OC CONTEST:**

**OC name:**

**age:**

**werewolf:**

**personality:**

**how they should meet (optional):**

**quirks:**

**Thanks! R&R!!**


	23. The E Wingers

**I'm surprised at how many people wanted Ali/Cal... haha, Cali. Um, sorry... I kinda did... a little bit, but Paul imprinted so...**

Ali's POV

"Wow," I murmured, staring at myself in the mirror.

Ha! How vain did _that_ sound?!

My neck was cold and my head felt so light. My eyebrows were gone, as were my eyelashes.

Bono had gotten sentimental on me and kept my hair, which had fallen off a few hours ago after my chemotherapy treatment. I thought that was pretty digusting, keeping dead hair, but I didn't stop him.

When I was 13, I really wanted to shave my head. I listened to Sinead O'Connor and thought that she was the coolest person. She was beautiful, and she hated that she might only get fans because of her looks, so she shaved off all of her beautiful hair and continued to get famous just for her voice (and, um, maybe some less than savory reasons, but lets stay away from those).

Seriously, can you imagine Miley Cyrus or Vanessa whatever-her-last-name-is doing that?

Yeah, me neither.

So, I kept trying to think of her as my hair came out when I ran my fingers throught it. The dark clumps made my stomach churn, but it's not so bad. I definately look different.

And Paul said I was beautiful even without hair.

Yeah, he's sooo wipped (just kidding, just kidding).

"ALI!" Dad screamed. "ALI COME OUT OF THE BATHROOM!!!"

I took another fleeting look and walked into the hospital where I slept.

Dad was grinning broadly, standing with his hands on his hips.

With no hair.

"Oh my god." I muttered. "Oh my _God!_"

He shifted on his feet, embarssed. "Heh, you like it?"

I groaned. "You look like an escaped mental patient!"

He really did. He was one of thoe guys who had the perfect hair that really made their looks and without his dark tuft of hair, my father looked crazy. Still, he frowned. "You, too, kiddo."

We looked at each other, seriously. We shook our heads once, before bursting out laughing at the insanity of it all.

"This... this _sucks!" _Dad guffawed.

I nodded, trying to breath. "I _know!_ We're _bald!_"

"AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"BALD!"

"MENTAL PATIENTS!"

"MUAHAHAHAHA!"

"WHAT WAS THAT? HAHAHAHA!"

"MY EVIL LAUGH!"

"YOUR MENTAL PATIENT LAUGH!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

It was incredible to just goof off with my dad. He had been acting like I would break into pieces at any moment.

The hospital wasn't bad, though (well, except for the meatloaf... or jello or whatever it is. I'm still not sure).

All the full-time patients in my wing were kind of like a family or a gang. We called ourselves the 'E Wingers'.

There was Mr. O'leary, who had testicular cancer. Mr. O. was almost 85 and he was basically our leader. He would always welcome a new patient with a baskey of chocolate bunnies and an E Winger T-shirt.

He also thought that he was Elvis Presley, reincarnated, but I won't get into that.

Janie Craig was a 14 year old. She was my roomate and she never talked about what was wrong with her, though she went through chemotherapy with me. Jamie never really smiled and she barely talked, so I hadto do most of the talking. At first, I thought she hated me, but it was just thta she was afraid. She had nightmares a lot and would sometimes wake up screaming, so most nights I would climb into bed with her. She was like my little sister. She was an amazing artist and would color pictures for me during Art Time.

Jack was my age, and he was like the brother I never had. He had leukemia, too, but not as bad as mine. He would crack jokes and tease Paul a lot, asking him when he was going to pop the question.

Sarah Louis was my nurse, who would do anything I asked her for me. She was an elderly lady, but she was still beautiful and she was kin of like a mother to me. She was the one who would make sure all of Paul's questions were answered (she told me it was because he had a cute butt).

I almost cried when I first met Billy.

Billy was a permanent, like me, but he was only five.

He parents never visited him. He told me it was because they were so busy at work. They always sent in money for his medical bills, but that was it. He didn't even know their names.

He was probably the worst out of all of us, but he never stopped smiling and singing. He had the most beautiful voice, though sometimes he couldn't breath and the nurses wouldn't let him sing. At those times he would just wait until they left, before belting out Ave Maria.

Billy couldn't even leave his bed, or he would collapse.

I think that sometimes my illness is a gift, for I met these people.

My 20th birthday was amazing.

I woke up to Jamie hovering over me. "Ali!" She whispered. "Um, can you come to Billy's room? He's having trouble sleeping again."

I nodded and pushed myself up, feeling dizzy.

We walked down the hall in our nightclothes, narrowly avoiding Kane, the silent male nurse that would have made us go back to bed.

I edged into the dark room, "Billy?"

"SURPRISE!!!"

The lights turned on and all of the E Wingers grinned at me. Some of the nurses, like Sarah were there, too.

Paul smiled. "Happy B-Day."

I laughed. "How did you know?"

He shurgged. "You told me the firsy day we met."

They all 'awwed' when I leapt at him and gave him a kiss.

"EWW!" Billy squealed, burying his head in his pillow.

I laughed and ruffled his messy pale blond hair. "Don't worry about it, Bill. You know you're my favortie guy, still."

He giggled and stuck his tounge out at Paul who pretended to be offended.

Jack slung his arm around Paul, his dark eyes twinkling, though he had dark bags under his eyes. "Don't get so jealous, Paulie."

Paul groaned. "First Cal, now Billy. I can't take this anymore!"

My smile slid off at Cal's name, but I quickly stuck it back on.

Dad and Mr. O. were having and arm wrestling competition and Sarah, Jamie, and a little girl I never seen were cheering Dad on (Mr. O. has an enourmus ego).

They all groaned as one when Dad's hand slammed onto the table.

Mr. O. whooped and ran around the room, screaming 'I am the King! I am the King!"

Sarah came up to me and gave me a hug. "Big 20, eh?"

I laughed. "Still too young to drink."

Sarah motion to the little girl who was clutching her hand and staring up at me with big blue eyes. "This is my grandaughter, Emmalynn."

The girl, who was probably around six, crinkled her nose. "Ugh. Grandma, it's _Emmie._"

I smiled. "Hi, it's nice to meet you, Emmie."

She smiled, a little shyly back at me (ahhh! sooo cute!)

She stepped closer and motioned for me to bend down so she could whisper in my ear. I leaned down and she said, lowly, "Paul's a meanie."

I straightened up, surprised, and then laughed. "Why's that?"

She glanced at him. "He called my big brother a..." She blushed. "A... _jerk._"

I gasped. "Jeez. I better give him a talking to."

Emmie nodded. "Yeah, good idea." Before skipping off to where Billy was coloring.

Sarah laughed. "Sorry about her. She is really protective of her older brothers. She acts like their mom."

"Oh?" I asked. "How many does she have?"

"3."

I laughed. "Ha, her mom must love her to pieces."

Sarah smiled, sadly. "Actually her mother died a few days after she was born."

I tried to apologize, but Sarah just waved it away.

We stayed up late into the night. The presents were hysterical. My favorite was definatly Mr. O.'s (a giant postr of himself, which I hung up next to my bed immediately), but Paul's was a close second.

It was a silver necklace with a gray wolf on it.

Most of the crew raised their eyebrows, not getting it, but I gave him a huge hug, almost crying at his thoughtfulness.

He blushed and said, "Happy birthday."

It was one of the best nights of my life.

* * *

**Long ass chapter.**

**Emmie is Sunset on Hearache's character! Yay! (The SAIDC is still open. I have more werewolves!) Thanks!**


	24. Turophile

Ali's POV

Things get interesting when incredibly random people are stuck together under one roof. Especially if these people are prone to get bored, which I found out during my first week, happens a lot.

Even at 5 in the morning.

"JACK, YOU FREAKING TUROPHILE!!" Billy's voice could be heard through the thin walls, thus waking Jamie and I up. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SICKO! STOP TOUCHING-"

Jamie turned to me with wide eyes. "Wh-what does turophile mean, Ali?"

I gulped. "I have no idea."

Her cheeks flushed a deep pink and her eyes had an unnatural twinkle to them, which creeped me out to no ends. "Do... do you think Jack and Billy...?"

It sunk in. It took a while, but when it finally hit I shreiked, "OH MY GOD! HOLD ON BILLY, I'M COMING!!!!!!"

I ran out of my room, ignoring the black dots that appeared before my eyes, my stomach doing sumersaults. Their room was right next door to ours.

I burst in, panting wildly.

Billy cried out in relief when he saw me. "Oh, Ali! Come quick!"

I pushed Jack far away from the little boy and cradled him to me. "Billy, Billy, what happened?"

Jack looked at me, bewildered. "What the hell-"

"SHUT UP YOU PEDOPHILE!" I was disgusted beyond belief. I mean, I considered Jack my _brother_ and he... he...

Billy raised his eyes. "Um, Ali-"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE... SO SICK... GONNA KILL-"

"ALI!" Billy screamed.

I glanced at him, and then turned back to Jack... who...

Was rolling on the floor laughing.

I aimed a kick at his nuts. "Why are you _laughing?" _I turned to Bill. "Are you OK? What happened, hun?"

Billy's wide blue eyes were scared and disturbed. "He... he molested my cheese!!"

"YOU! YOU MOLE-" I turned on Jack, but did a double-take. "He did what?"

Billy nodded, earnestly. "Yeah! He took Bobby outta my hands and-"

I buried my head in my hands. "He... he was touching... your _cheese?!_"

I heard a sigh and looked up to see Jamie with a camera looking extremely disappointed.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!"

* * *

"Um, hey, Ali? Can we talk?" Jack asked hesitantly. It was the middle of the day when most of the patients were taking a lunch break. I was sitting in my room, reading Harry Potter.

I raised an annoyed eyebrow at him (his name is Fuzzy and the other one is McNulty). "Have you come to apologize?"

He rolled his eyes. "C'mon already! Did you actually think-"

I sighed. "Please. Just, don't finish that sentence, OK? I've been having enough nightmares as it is."

He laughed, but his dark eyes didn't meet mine.

I put the book down (reluctantly. Damn the JK Rowling and her book-grabbing abilities). "You OK, Jackie?"

He shrugged and sat down. "That's actually why I wanted to talk to you... How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Be in love." He blushed. "Not fall in love... but stay in love, even with... even when..."

"I'm dying." I finished. I saw him cringe, so I put a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. "I ask myself that every single day."

He looks up, confused, so I continue. "I sometimes feel horrible... like I'm hurting Paul and that... that if I leave I would damage him beyond anything I could imagine. I've contemplated breaking up with him so many times... so many ways... but, I feel that if these are my last few weeks, I would want to spend as much time as I could wth Paul... and if he wouldn't want to suffer, I would never force him... but why put us both through so much misery now, when we could be happy? Paul loves me and even if I break up with him to protect him, he'll still be hurt either way. I need him now and if he needs me, too, why should I take that away from him at this crucial time?"

Jack ducked his head down and said, his voice cracking, "Your love... it's worth it?"

I laughed. "Without a doubt."

He gave me a hesitant smile. "Don't go thinking I'm soft or anything. I was just curious."

I grinned. "Never doubted it."

"Wanna get some lunch?" He stood up and I followed suit.

"Sure, but only if you stay away from my cheese."

"No promises."

* * *

**Sorry it's short. I thought anymore would be overkill.**

**THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND YOUR ENTRIES!!!! CONTEST IS ALMOST OVER AND MOST OF THE APPS WERE ACCEPTED!**

**WHY AM I WRITING IN CAPS?**

**YAY!**

**R&R!!!!!!!!!!**


	25. Secrets, Secrets

**OK, still have made any decsions about Cal, because I'm a wimp and I love him and... well whatever. **

Cal's POV

"I love you." She whispers, her blue eyes trained on mine, her tan arms around my waist.

I don't respond. I toy around with her black hair, twirling it around my finger, imagining it dark blonde.

"Cal, I _love _you." She says, urgently.

I take a deep breath. "I know." I say, sadly, internally cringing for how awful that sounds.

Disbelief flickers through her eyes and she gives a hollow laugh. "I should have known."

She throws on her clothes, flicking her hair over her shoulder, her wounded pride throbbing clearly.

Just before she walks out the door, she turns. "You aren't going to stop me." It's not a question.

I gaze out the window of the shabby motel, my current home. Close to everything important. The Barking Spider, the beach, the hospital...

It's 7:00.

I pick up the phone next to the itchy old bed.

_Hello, Forks Hospital._

"Hello." I say, hoarsely. "I'm Bono Raydon."

The nurse giggles, girlishly. _"Heya, babe. You sound so serious on the phone... when you comin' over?"_

I flinch. "Actually, I'm calling about my daughter, Ali?"

The nurse sighs. _"Fine, fine. What do you want to know?"_

"Everything!" I say, quicky.

She sighs again._ "Well, she has Type- Bono?"_ She asks, confused.

"Yes?!" I beg, expectantly.

"_Hiya babe! Got you a muffin!"_ I hear his voice on the other side. _"Who you talking to?"_

_"You?" _The nurse responds, confused.

_"Cool, lemme talk to him!"_

I hang up, my heart pounding.

I could just go and visit. That would be the easy thing, but I promised not to interfere anymore. I promised myself and I promised him. Besides, she shouldn't watch me suffer.

* * *

Ali's POV

"Heya, Twicth!" Liam calls, bouncing on my bed.

I grin. "Hey... what should I call you?"

She sighs. "Better stick with Liam. You might as well get used to it, hun."

I take in her appearance. "You really look like a boy."

She nods. "Yup. I cover the ladies with this bandage my mom found at Party Hardy."

I ruffle her shorter hair and mutter, "I wish you kept your hair, though."

Len-Liam smiles proudly. "It's a wig! Ha! Sucess! It even tricked _you._"

I put my hand on my heart. "Thank God. Your hair _makes_ your looks."

It's true. Liam has long, beautiful black hair that contrast amazingly with her light blue eyes.

I lean back, itching my own bald scalp regrettfully. "How come you're doing this again, cuz?"

She frowns. "Well... Jason dared me to. He said I have to go a year as a boy and he would give me his car."

My eyebrows shot up. My cousin, Jason, loves his car more than anything. (Wow. I have a few cousins, huh? Dylan, Dennis, Edna, Jason, Liam... Anyway! Back to the story!) "God, you have to do this, Lena!"

She grins. "Don't you mean Liam?"

"Ali honey?" Sarah peeks her head through the door. "They're are more visitors for you, hun. You up for it?"

I nod, at ease. For some reason, most of the nurses think that if i have moe than 2 people in my room, I'll have a seizure or something.

She winks at Liam and disapears.

Liam grins. "I think she likes me."

I roll my eyes. "Sarah winks at anything that's male"

Her smile grows wider. "At least I know that I can trick people into thinking I'm a guy!"

"A really cute, girlish guy... with all of the girl equiptment."

She nods. "But the equiptment is in the storage for a year."

Embry, Jared, and Paul walk in to see us laughing hysterically, rolling around on the hospital bed.

Paul raises an eyebrow. "Uhm, you're Ali's cousin, right?"

Lena... Dammit, I mean Liam grins and jumps up, slyly checking Paul out and giving me a thumbs up from behind her back. I stiffle a giggle. "Yeah, waddup? The name's Liam."

She does a complicated handshake with him, winking at me.

Paul returns the handshake with no problem and introduces the other guys. "This is Jared and Embry."

"Embry... the embryo of liiiiiiiffffeee!" She says in a sing-song voice.

Paul's eyebrows shoot up in surprise and I shake my head frantically, trying to get her to lower her voice.

She blushed. "Oops." Liam clears his/her whatever throat hurriedly. She grins sheepishly at the two werewolves. "Sorry."

Jared shrugs, weirded out and Embry stares at her (I'll stick with her) with his mouth open.

"Umm..." Liam fidgets.

"Embry!" Paul gasps, shocked.

He doesn't seem to hear Paul. He keeps his dark brown eyes trained on Liam's face, as if trying to remember each part of it. He stpes closer to her, his eyes wie with open adoration.

Um... ew? Isn't Liam a "boy"?

Liam seems to like what she sees, too, but she clears her throat and looks at me, helplessly.

Jared's mouth opens and closes as her tries to get some sort of sound out.

What the...?

It clicks. "Embry..." I whisper. "You imprint...ed... on... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

His face grows red and he steps back, his eyes wild in disgust. "I did NOT!"

Liam frowns. "Huh?"

He turns to her, angrily, but the frown is replaced by a look of awe when he meets her blue eyes.

Jared and Paul gape at him, slight revulsion showing in their eyes (Guys... psh).

Emby steps back, terrified. Liam, wanting to help asks, "Hey man, you OK?" She reaches out a hand and Embry flinches.

"Just... just.. Oh _God." _His face is green as he runs from the door.

Liam turns to me, confused. "What just happened?"

I wonder if I should let everyone in on the secrets that seem to revolve around my head (making this situation beyond hilarious).

Nah.

I shrug. "I have no idea, Liam."

* * *

**Haha. Amazing character, Rae. **

**Um, on a sad note, my evil little brother Ty deleted Mismatched. Jerk. **

**So, I don't really want to write the whole thing over again... so Mismatched is done :( Sorry, guys!**

**Damn you Tyson...**


	26. Ice cream sandwiches

Ali's POV

It was one in the morning when Billy came to me. Jamie was visiting her parents for a few days, for Thanksgiving weekend, so I had my room to myself.

I couldn't sleep, anyways. My stomach was hurting so badly; I had already vomited up all I could and there was nothing left, just the ache. Sorry, that wasn't the most pleasant picture, huh?

Well, I was tossing and turning around when little footsteps approached.

"Ali?" Billy whispered, poking my shoulder.

I jumped and nearly screamed. "Billy!" I whispered, harshly. "You're supposed to be in bed!" He wasn't allowed to walk around, it only made him sick.

"I couldn't sleep." He whispered, his eyes trained on his feet.

I sighed and scootched over so he could climb in bed with me. He automatically cuddled close and for a while we just stared at the ceiling, thinking life over.

"Ali?" He asked.

"Yeah, kitten?"

"Don't call me kitten."

"Sorry."

He fidgeted and kept his blue eyes trained on the lamp overhead, where this moth fluttered around aimlessly, wondering why there was no light.

"Ali?" He asked, again.

"Yeah... Bill?"

"Do... do you believe in God, Ali?"

I was quiet for a while and I could feel Billy toss around, nervous. "Yeah, Bill. I guess I do."

"Oh." He thought it over. "Why?"

"Because..."

Why did I believe in God, any kind of god, goddess... Buddha..., when things were so crappy? When I was actually dying? When Billy was dying?

"Because of ice cream sandwiches, I guess." I responded.

"Ice cream sandwiches?" His surprise was evident; he wondered if I was making fun of him.

"Yup. Ice cream sandwiches and taking a hot shower after going to the beach to get all the sand out of your hair. And owls hooting. And fried pickle chips. And the howl of the wolf. That's just God."

"That's just God." He murmured. "And... um, and Bach? Bach, too, right, Ali?" I nodded and he started to warm up. "And the violin. And opera. And karaoke night. And clapping. And... and Sarah. And Jamie. And Jack. And Mr. O."

He turned to me and searched my eyes earnestly. "There has to be some kind of god, Ali, because there's you. There's you and me and there's this really warm bed and we're together and I get to say goodbye."

I pulled him close to me. "There is definately you and me, Billy."

We stayed silent for a few more minutes, before I scooped him up in my arms. "We gotta get you back in bed before Sarah checks on you and worries."

He yawned and murmured, "You... and... and me... ice cream... and Bach..."

I set him down gently on his own bed and pulled the covers up around him. "I love you, Billy." I whispered.

Somewhere, in his dreams he must've heard me, because he smiled and put his small fist to his heart.

* * *

I woke up again an hour later.

And then again the next hour.

And then again.

The last hour before dawn, I heard voices in the hallway.

Slowly, I crept towards the door, knowing that if Kain caught me, I wouldn't get Jell-O for a week.

It was dark, but I could see that Sarah, Dr. Nilson, and a large unidentified person were hunched close together. Sarah's form was shaking. I came closer and realized that the other person was Paul.

Yeah. My Paul. I learned later that Sarah had called him for help.

Paul had his arm around Sarah, who's face was streaked with tears.

"Sarah?" I whispered, but she didn't hear me.

She kept on crying to Paul.

"It was for the best." She sobbed. "For the best."

"How... how will I...?" Paul whispered, horrified.

She smoothed his hair back, motherly. "Paul, there's something I learned a long time ago, after I worked here for a few years."

"And what's that?" He asked, his face pale, his eyes wet.

"Love... love is watching someone die."

I wished right then that I had not left my room, but it was too late.

I was in that hallway when the door next to mine opened.

I was right there when they wheeled the bed out, a blanket concealing something small.

Paul saw me, but could not stop me.

My hand reached out and grabbed the white sheet, as if it had a mind of its own. It pulled the sheet, revealing a small, pale little face. The face of an angel, frozen in a peaceful sleep. An angel with that same little smile still etched across his face.

"Billy." I whispered.

Do... do you believe in god?


	27. Roomies

Paul's POV

"Jesus Christ, Paul, you need to get out of the hospital _sometime._" Jared groaned, lounging on the chair next to Ali's bed.

I shook my head. "I can't... Billy just..."

Jared's face softens, understandingly. "I know, Paul. I know the kid just died, but _you're_ still here." He grinned. "And you are still a hot-blooded male who needs his wolf time."

"Weird, coming from you, Jared." Embry noted. He then continued in a high pitched voice, "_Oh, Kim's so beautiful... Oh I love her... Oh my balls? No, I don't know where they went, either._"

I snorted at Jared's face.

He rolled his eyes. "At least I don't _prefer _balls, Embry..." He grins. "The embryo of lifeeeeee."

Embry's face flushes a deep red. "I don't like that guy. It was just a fluke."

I raised an eyebrow. "So you haven't thought of Liam... at all?"

"Pssh, of course not."

He didn't meet my eyes.

A thought came to me and I turned to Jared. "OK, it's my birthday next week. I'll let you guys take me out..." They whooped. "... but Ali has got to take care of the guest list!"

Jared's jaw dropped. "But Paul! Her friends are... are freaks!"

Embry nodded and whined, "She couldn't go, so she'll have fun doing the list... thinking of all the ways to torture us! I mean, that gay guy, Milo... he totally was looking at my ass last time I saw him!"

I grinned. "I would think you would like that Embry."

* * *

Ali's POV

The doctors let me come home a few days after Billy's death. Dad said it was because I was doing great, but the tears in Sarah's eyes told me differently. Still, I walked out of the hospital with a smile on my face. waving at the remaining E Wingers as they looked down from their windows.

Paul was there to take me home (the doctors didn't care for Dad's motorcycle) and we decided to walk, since I hadn't had fesh air in a while.

Paul took my hand, gently, and I smiled up at him, trying not to think of those memories I left behind... or the future to come.

He met my eyes and blushed, cutely. "Um... Ali?"

"Yep?"

"I... was, uh... I was kind of... I mean you don't have to, but I was wondering... um..."

I rolled my eyes. "You can do it Paul, just take your time."

He glared at me. "Wow, thanks, Ali. That makes it much easier for me."

I grinned. "Your welcome."

We continued to walk in comfortable silence.

"Do you want to live with me?!" Paul blurted, his face on fire.

I stared at him, shocked. "Um..."

"Well, Bono has that nurse over all the time and your house is small, plus my house is close to the hospital and I live alone because Donna left and I have an extra room, if your uncomfortable with that sort of thing... Why the hell are you laughing?!!"

I went up on my tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're just so cute. Of course, I'll live with you." I grinned. "And that extra bedroom might not be necessary."

He blushed even deeper, a goofy smile a his face.

We went to his... our house where Paul dropped off my bags. He kissed me, happily (making me feel extremely off-balance) and told me in a rush that he would be right back before sprinting out of the room.

I stood there, in a daze, before going to look around.

It was weird; I had never been in Paul's house before.... It could definately use some of my... touches.

I laughed out loud and spinned around, before stopping abruptly.

How could I be laughing? How could I be happy?

I clenched my fist against my chest, pressing so hard it hurt, fighting against the sudden rage of tears.

A knock at the door startled me.

I opened it to find a severly distraught, severely pregnant woman standing on the steps.

She looked at me. "Um."

It didn't occur to me that this woman could be Paul's mistress with his love child, or a crazy ax murderer, or Bono's ex-girlfriend come for revenge (its happened). All I saw was a woman in need, so I stepped back and let her in.

And Paul found us crying and hugging each other on his couch.

* * *

Paul's POV

Hahahaha... Ali's in my home right now... Lalalalalala...

I was pathetic, I really was. I couldn't stop smiling and as I ran into Emily and Sam's house everyone stepped back like I was insane.

"Can't come to pack meeting tonight!" I smiled, verging on being scary.

Emily frowned. "Um...?"

"Bye!"

I ran out, but still heard Jared say, "He is so goddamn whipped."

I couldn't phase now, even if I wanted to. I was on Cloud 11 (Ummm... Nevermind).

I barged through the door of our house, with the small box in my pocket.

I pulled up short when I saw Ali gripping another pregnant woman tightly, sniffing.

"Uh..."

They both snapped around, the pregnant woman much, much faster than Ali.

"Hi Paul." She whispered.

Ali rasied an eyebrow. "Oh, Snap!"

"What?"

"Is this your mistress who's carrying your love child?" She asked, bewildered.

"Um, no, Ali." I scratched my head, staring at the intruder of our happiness. "This is my sister, Donna."

Donna wiped her eyes. "Hi, Ali." She turned to me. "Um, bro, I could use your help..."

"Sure." I said, before turning on Ali. "YOU WERE HUGGING A COMPLETE STRANGER???"

She rolled her eyes. "Uh, Paul... this is Donna... your _sister._" She shook her head exasperated. "I'm sorry, Donna. What were you saying?"

Donna smiled through her tears. "Call me Dee. Um, as you can see, I'm pregnant."

"YOU'RE WHAT?!!!"

Donna and Ali rolled there eyes together. "What did you think, idiot? That I had a big balloon under my shirt?" She asked, annoyed.

I glowered. "When I find the ass who did this to you..."

Donna's eyes teared up. "That's why I'm here. I don't know where he is either... and I have no place to stay... I'm 8 months, Paul." She looked at me with big, pleading brown eyes.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, the box in my pocket sighing sadly with me. "Of course you can stay here."

"Yay!" Ali squealed. "I always wanted a sister!!"

Donna's mouth dropped open. "You mean... you're living here?! With Paul?!!! You aren't a fling???!!"

I growled. "Donna, go get your suitcase and shut up."

She saluted me. "Yessir!" before running out, fast for a pregnant woman.

Ali smiled. "Things seem to be getting interesting."

"yeah," I sighed, the little box in my pocket sighing with me.


	28. The Drugs Don't Work

Donna's POV

I tried avoiding looking at the bulge that stood out ridiculously under my shirt. Instead, I focused on the girl who changed my brother.

OK, she was kind of pretty, even if she was bald for some reason. But she was way to perky and skinny for Paul. She also rattled on about dumb things like music and puppies and rainbows and shit like that. I mean, I know she kind of was nice when I was hormonal... but dammit enough it a enough.

Of course, she could also be pretty goddamn annoying.

"No, Dee! You're holding her wrong!" Ali shrieked, making me drop the sack of flower I was holding. "AHH!! GISABELLE! HOLD ON, HONEY!"

I gaped at her as she cradeled the sack close, lovingly. "You are certafiably insane, aren't you?"

Her bright green eyes glanced quickly at me and she muttered, "Well at least I'm not _abusive._"

"IT'S A SACK OF _FLOUR._" I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying not to rip the girlfriend's head off.

I mean, what the hell did Paul see in her?!

OK, I might've been a little bit jealous, but I was... p-pregnant so I have an excuse.

She tsked at me, "Dee, come on. Imagine Gisabelle is your future child. Is it really a good thing to call your baby a sack of flour?"

"Are you making fun of me or something?" I growled.

She smiled. "Maybe a little... sorry."

I wanted to _make_ her sorry. For seducing my brother when _I _needed him, for making me "face" my baby problem head-on. It was none of her business, and I would be surprised if Paul didn't dump her in a week like the rest of the trash he used to go out with.

"I'm so out of here." I grumbled, heading up the tight staircase to my old room.

"OK! I'll take Gisabelle to the grocery store! Have a good nap!" She called up the stairs before running out of the house.

I rolled my eyes. I could totally picture her talking to a sack of flower in the grocery store.

My room was small, but familiar and I collapsed on the old bed immediately, trying to ignore the lack of stuffed-animals (I threw them out when I was 15).

Paul and Ali's room was right next to mind, so it wasn't weird to hear noises (haha, dirty) coming from the room.

What was weird was hearing music.

My brother's music.

His voice rose softly with his guitar, the one Mom gave him before she died, taking his music with her.

_All this talk of getting old  
It's getting me down my love...  
Like a cat in a bag, waiting to drown  
This time I'm comin' down..._

I crept quietly to his doorway and peeked in. His eyes were closed and he strummed the guitar, gently.

_And I hope you're thinking of me  
As you lay down on your side  
__Now the drugs don't work...__  
They just make you worse  
But I know I'll see your face again_

He was singing for _her. _Of that, I was sure, for he had her picture next to him as he played. I started to turn around, disgust overruling my relief.

_Now the drugs don't work  
They just make you worse  
But I know I'll see your face again_

I stopped. Drugs? He was singing because the bitch was doing drugs? What the hell?

_But I know I'm on a losing streak  
'Cause I passed down my old street...  
And if you wanna show, then just let me know  
And I'll sing in your ear again... please._

Paul's eyes opened and he raised them up towards the ceiling. I gasped, quietly when I saw small tears run down his tan face. His voice was more beautiful, more tender, but heartbreaking and rough around the edges.

_Now the drugs don't work  
They just make you worse  
But I know I'll see your face again_

I had never seen Paul cry.

_'Cause baby, ooh, if heaven calls, I'm coming, too  
Just like you said, you leave my life, I'm better off dead..._

He whispered the last line and bent down his head, the tears falling onto the guitar, but he stilled played, more urgently now, as if he needed to get the words out.

_All this talk of getting old  
It's getting me down my love...  
Like a cat in a bag, waiting to drown  
This time I'm comin' down_

_Now the drugs don't work  
They just make you worse  
But I know I'll see your face again_

_'Cause baby, ooh, if heaven calls, I'm coming, too  
Just like you said, you leave my life, I'm better off dead_

_But if you wanna show, just let me know  
And I'll sing in your ear again_

_Now the drugs don't work  
They just make you worse  
But I know I'll see your face again_

_Yeah, I know I'll see your face again  
Yeah, I know I'll see your face again  
Yeah, I know I'll see your face again  
Yeah, I know I'll see your face again_

_I'm never going down, I'm never coming down  
No more, no more, no more, no more, no more  
I'm never coming down, I'm never going down  
No more, no more, no more, no more, no more..._

His voice and the guitar faded and he buried his face in his hands, his body shaking.

"Paul." I whispered, heartbroken.

Hs head snapped up. "What the hell are you doing?!" He growled, harshly.

I flinched, but said, pretty damn courageously, "That pitch isn't worth it! I mean, she's doing _drugs_ and she's not worth you-"

I was cut off by my big brother pinning me to the wall. "Don't you dare say that." he spit. "I don't care if you're my sister, don't you ever fucking say that."

I couldn't respond and he pressed harder against my arms. "Ali is the most amazing person ever. I don't know when you became a bitch, but you aren't my sister if you could say something like that."

"Please." I whispered, scared.

"Paul!" Ali's voice broke through and he immediately let go of me. I sank to the ground, clutching my wrists.

She was an odd sight. A little bald girl with a sack of flower under her arm, but her eyes flashed furiously. "What the harknackles were you doing?"

He ran his fingers through his hair. "I..."

"I was being a bitch." I muttered. "He's always had temper problems, but seriously, he didn't hurt me." I held up my arms for proof. They were fine.

She nodded, reluctantly and put an arm on his shaking shoulder. "Maybe you better go out for a run." She whispered. He searched her eyes and nodded before practically flying out of the room.

"I'm sorry..." She said to me, her rage disappeared, replaced with her usual nutty aura. "He gets kind of weird over me."

I frowned. "He loves you."

Her cheeks turned pink and a small smile lit her face making her... beautiful. She didn't respond.

I shook my head. "I know it's hard, but you should really stop. It's ruining him... and it'll ruin you."

She frowned. "Say what now?"

I fidgeted, uncomfortable. "I used to do drugs, too, but trust me-"

"No." She interrupted me. "Um, I don't do drugs, like crack or whatever." She blushed. "I take medication."

"Oh." Well stick a candycane up my ass and call me dumb shit. "What for?"

Ali sighed. "I guess I should've told you earlier. Um, I have leukemia."

"La-whatdia?"

"Cancer." She clarified. "F-fatal cancer."

OK, who's the bitch now? Yeah, me.

"Oh, shit." I whispered. _The drugs won't work... they just make you worse._ "You're dying, Ali?"

She shrugged. "We're all dying, Dee. I'm just ahead of the game."

* * *

**Don't you just love the Verve? True freaking genius, seriously (The Drugs Don't Work by the Verve. Listen to get a sense of Paul).**

**Anyway, any thoughts or ideas for what's to happen?**

**If you don't want to continue reading if a certain ending happens (not that I know what'll happen yet) PM me and I'll let you know... as soon as I know.**

**Thanks!**

**R&R**


	29. The Little Wolves

Paul's POV

"PAUUUUUUUUL!" Ali shrieked as I was watering our new rose bush (which was way more trouble than it was worth, if you ask me).

I dropped the hose, a cold slippery fear gripping my heart tightly. Now? Is it now? Is it the end?

"PAUL!" Donna screamed. "MOVE YOUR FAT ASS AND GET OVER HERE!" Her voice sounded full of pain and anguish.

I bolted, ripping the front door off of it's hinges into the living room where Ali was holding my sister's body up.

I stopped short when I saw the wet spot of Donna's jeans. "Jesus Christ. Did you seriously piss yourself?"

She glared murdurously at me. "What do you think, you fuc-"

"Her water broke!" Ali explained, practically flinging Donna at me as she ran to get the keys. "Oh, God! I only have my motorbike!"

I scooped Donna up, trying to avoid her mountainous stomach. "I got her. Meet us at the hospital."

I ran out of the house, trying not to jiggle Donna.

"PAUL!" Ali called after me. "She doesn't know!"

Oh, crap.

Donna was breathing weirdly. "Oh, about the werewolf thing?"

I froze. "How...?"

"I'm one, too... KEEP GOING, IDIOT!"

"Sorry!" I resumed my pace, which was much faster than Ali's motorcycle could be. I decided not to focus on the fact that my sister was a werewolf. "Do your breathing excercises or something."

"You really want to hear me sing?" She grunted out.

"Huh?"

"I would have to sing. Those are my exercises."

I shrugged, trying to show my panic as she screamed again in pain, clutching tightly to my neck. "Just do it," I suggested.

"Rudolph the red- OW! n-nosed reindeer! OH SHIT!!!! AHHHH! GET ME TO THE DAMN HOSPITAL OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

"We're there, we're there." I murmured to her, soothingly.

Sarah met me at the front desk with a stretcher along with... Cullen.

Dr. Cullen raised his eyebrows at me. A question.

"Just help her." I said, avoiding eye contact.

He nodded and the took her away to the maternity ward.

* * *

10 Long Hours Later

Sarah came out into the waiting room, her forehead dripping sweat, but she had a happy smile on her face. Ali was with her. She had stayed with Dee during the... um... birth? Yeah, birth fits.

I stood up, immediately. "How is she?"

Ali giggled. "Go see for yourself, Uncle Paul."

I grinned and jogged down to her room.

Donna was lying in her bed, looking more tired and happy than I had ever seen her. In her arms was a small little bundle.

"It's a girl." She whispered, her eyes watering.

I felt my heart swell when she handed the small little thing to me. The baby was beautiful, with Donna's black hair and sea-green eyes that looked somehow familiar...

"What are you going to name her?" I asked, softly.

She laughed. "Don't you want to meet her brother first?"

I froze. "Christ, there's another one?"

Ali laughed from behind me. In her arms was another baby, this one looked just like me. She handed it to me, so I held my neice in one arm, my nephew in the other.

Dee frowned, pondering. "What should I name them?"

Ali bounced up and down, her hands in the air. "Oooooh! Me! Pick me! Can I name the boy and you name the girl?"

Dee shrugged. "Sure, but you don't ever expect a Christmas present from me again."

Ali grinned. "Deal. How about... Phelan! Phelan Anthony Walker!"

I frowned. "Why Phelan?"

She giggled, obviously hoping I would ask. "It means 'little wolf'."

Dee and I both laughed out loud. My sister nodded. "OK." She took the boy from me. "Phelan Anthony Walker."

Ali sprung up. "U-um, be right back! Gotta use the bathroom."

We nodded, distracted, trying to think of names for the little girl.

Dee frowned. "How about... Kristen? Kristen Grace Walker?"

I nodded. "Yeah, that's cool."

Dee smiled and cuddled her babies close. "Kristen and Phelan..."

Her eyes started to close, just as the two babies yawned. I smiled as I saw the sleeping family. Kristen sucking on her thumb, Phelan drooling on his mother's chest.

I turned to walk out of the room, wandering aimlessly towards the cafè.

"Paul."

Sarah's voice from behind me stopped me dead.

"Paul..." Her eyes were wide and wild. She clutched at my arm. "Paul, it's Ali."


	30. To Dream

Ali's POV

Voices echoed through my head, an inconsistent beeping pounded my body, lights flashed in front of my eyes and yet all was quiet within me.

"Ali, Ali." One voice cut through the haze.

"Don't cry, Sarah." I muttered, my mouth sticky and hot.

"Keep fighting, Ali!" Another sweet, velvet voice cried. "I'll get you out of this, I swear!"

I shook my head at Dr. Hotstuff. Swearing wouldn't matter...

Sarah's hand found mine. She squeezed it so tighly. I tried to smile at her. "I want to sound... cool." I told her as my heart pounded loud.

"Y-you are cool, Ali."

"No..." I frowned, trying to form a thought. "As a last time."

"You stop that!" She snapped. "You cut that shit out, Ali Raydon! Think of that boy!"

"I love Paul," I told her, happily.

"Ali..."

"Sarah! I need your help!" Dr. Cullen begged. "Her heart rate is slowing!"

"God..." I murmured.

"God, Ali? He loves you." Sarah whispered.

"Actually, I was going to say... God, this is too damn boring, but that's good, too."

She gave out a strangled laugh.

"Tell Paul I said I love him... And now," I closed my eyes. "I think I'm going to dream some more."


	31. What Sarah Said

Paul's POV

_And it came to me then that every plan is a tiny prayer to father time  
As I stared at my shoes in the ICU that reeked of piss and 409_

I could hear each of the words that the doctors and nurses spoke as I collapsed in the chair of the waiting room.

"Doctor, Doctor!" A nurse whispered, sounding like she was being strangled. "What's going on?" It's Sarah.

Carlisle hushed her, probably trying to spare me some agony. "She is fading, Sarah."

Sarah did not reply. I could hear it... I could hear her heart slowly and that hacking cough that made me want to vomit.

_And I rationed my breaths as I said to myself that I'd already taken too much today  
As each descending peak on the LCD took you a little farther away from me_

_Away from me_

Ali.

The first time I saw her, I thought she was insane. Well, she did run and jump off a cliff, so that thought was pretty reasonable.

She had me at, 'Piss off'.

_Amongst the vending machines and year-old magazines in a place where we only say goodbye  
It stung like a violent wind that our memories depend on a faulty camera in our minds_

I wanted her to make fun of me. Right then, I just wanted her to laugh hysterically, without coughing.

I wanted her to horribly burn our dinner while screaming Aerosmith at the top of her lungs.

I wanted to marry her.

_But I knew that you were a truth I would rather lose than to have never lain beside at all  
And I looked around at all the eyes on the ground as the TV entertained itself  
_

I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I wanted to have kids... and yeah, I wanted them to be little werewolves.

I wanted to rub it in every single guy's face that she was mine forever and ever, legally and there was nothing they could do to get her, or hurt her, or look at her in a way she didn't like ever again.

_'Cause there's no comfort in the waiting room  
Just nervous pacers bracing for bad news_

An old man swings his arm over his wife's shoulder. She leans into him, sighing, worriedly. She tilts her head up and gives him a kiss. He wipes away her tears, gently with his thumb.

They wouldn't let me in. They wouldn't let me near her.

She doesn't have to love me anymore.

She just has to live.

_And then the nurse comes round and everyone will lift their heads  
But I'm thinking of what Sarah said..._

I... I need her. I need her. She... this isn't fair. It's not fair!

My vision blurs. The old couple disappear and all I can is her face... her face. Oh, God. This isn't _fair!_

_that "Love is watching someone die"_

I love her. She can't leave me.

Cullen and Sarah walk out. Sarah's face is streaked with her tears.

The old woman looks at me, somehow knowing before I do. Somehow predicting the end of my life, my love, my everything. My Ali.

I fall to my knees, my body shaking. I do not have any strength left to phase, to fight, to live.

I can't see anything. Nothing at all. All I hear is the silence. The echoing silence that swirls around me, suffocating me. Her laugh is distant. Her eyes dim. My heart shatters as I pick up the continuous beep. The end of everything.

The end of Ali and the end of me.

_So who's going to watch you die?_


	32. The End

Donna's POV

It's January 7th, 2011. The anniversary of her death.

I walk around with my heart heavy, my mood black. The twins seem to sense something is wrong. Kristen is quiet for once. Phelan watches my every move, his green-brown eyes attentive as his sister stares at the muppets on screen.

As always, his absence is painful. Today the pain aches more than normal. He's wolf, has been wolf for months, but even when I phase his thoughts are too horrible for me to take. The rest of the pack has successfully blocked him out, most of the time, but I could never block my brother out. I hope he takes comfort from my presence, even if his conscious cuts me frequently.

Someone comes up from behind me and wraps their arms around me.

"Are you alright?" He whispers, gently.

I tilt my head up to meet his sea-green eyes. "Yeah. It's just..."

"Empty," He finishes, sadly.

_***_

_I was walking the twins around the beach. Paul had left the day before. I couldn't stay around in the house._

_I frowned as I looked around the familiar beach._

_Phelan cried out._

_I froze. Phelan never cried. He was silent, contemplative, always._

_He seemed to be pointing into the distance, towards the cliffs. I squinted, trying to see past the sun. I gasped as I realized there was a man standing on the highest cliff. The waves were rough; if he tried to cliff-dive, he would drown._

_I ran towards the cliff, glancing over my shoulder to make sure the no one was near the babies. It was irresponsible, but I couldn't let him jump._

_"Hey, stop!" I cried to him as I neared the top cliff (I had used my werewolf speed)._

_He shook his head, not facing me. "No. I can't do it without her."_

_"Get the fuck off that cliff!" I yelled._

_He turned. His black hair was disheveled, as if he hadn't had a cut in weeks. Scars lined his body and his sea-green eyes were red around the rims. Tears were streaming down his face._

_When he saw me his eyes widened._

_I felt a jolt. _

_He couldn't die. No. I needed him._

_Holy shit, I needed this stranger._

_"W-who are you?" I asked, breathless._

_He stepped down from the edge, seeming surprised at himself. "I'm Cal."_

_***_

"Let's go to Bono's house," Cal says. "He'll need us."

I nod and give him a kiss. "Yeah... can you get the kids? I want to check up on him."

Cal nods, but his eyes are worried. "Maybe he doesn't want you checking up on him anymore."

I frown. "Well, too damn bad."

I walk outside and phase near the woods. I search my mind to find out where Paul is.

Huh?

He's not wolf.

"Donna, come on!" Cal calls. "We're going to be late!!"

I phase back, my body numb with shock. Had he done it? Had he finally gone after her?

* * *

We weren't the only ones who went to Bono's house. His driveway is filled with cars, his house has all it's lights on.

I knock on the door. Her cousin Liam opens it, Embry right behind him.

Liam smiles. "Hey come in." His eyes are red, too.

The couch and chairs are filled with people. Her other cousins, Dennis and Dylan, are lounging on the floor. The nurse, Sarah, rocks on the rocking chair. Her granddaughter, Emmie, is on Seth's lap. He bounces his knees up and down and she gives his a weak smile. His eyes shine with love (not perverted love... yet). Emily and Sam nod at us, Sam a little coldly acknowledges Cal (for some reason they hate each other. I never found out why. Cal said it just reminded him of... her). Jack and Jamie from the hospital have their arms around each other (Mr. O. had passed away 3 months after her).

"Where's Bono?" I ask.

"Right here." He walks in from the kitchen.

I give him a hug. "How are you?" I whisper.

He shrugs, sadly. "Just... tired." He pulls out a envelope from his pocket and looks around the room ar everyone. "I found this," He says in a low voice. "Um, it's from... from Ali."

The sad silence burns. My throat aches. No eyes stay dry.

Bono clears his throat. "But... I don't want to open it without... him."

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem." A hoarse voice whispers.

We whip around. I let out a sob.

Paul stands in the doorway, a broken man, but still alive. Still alive.

He tries to smile at me, but he hasn't had much practice lately. He nods at Bono. "Go ahead."

Bono tears the envelope and pulls out a letter.

"_Dear... Everyone, I hope._" He reads, tears falling from his eyes.

"_I just wanted you to know why I killed myself."_

We freeze.

_"Just kidding, just kidding! Jesus, you guys have no humor."_

Cal shakes his head, his eyes shining with amusement. Paul leans his head against the wall.

"_Well, I am sorry. For this stupid shit, you know? But whatever, life happens, life goes on. Well, at least for some of us."_

I cuddle Phelan and Kristen close. Paul closes his eyes.

_"First things off, I want to talk to each of you..._

_Dennis and Dylan-_

The twins look up simultaneously

_You guys are the best. Seriously. So... try to get some new material and freakin' make people laugh, kay? And keep the band going. _

_Sarah-_

_I know I promised I would try. And I did. I love you. You're like a mother to me. Say hi to Emmie for me._

The older woman lets out a small sob. Emmie gets off Seth's lap to comfort her grandmother.

_Sam-_

Sam flinches, as if he's afraid what the letter will say.

_Sorry. You're pretty, OK. I forgive you._

His shoulders sag in relief.

_Jack-_

_You're like my brother... and remember what I told you about love? If you meet someone, don't hold back (and if Jamie's there, she has a total crush on you!)._

Jamie blushes furiously. Jack laughs and kisses her pale cheek.

_Embry-_

Embry looks up, surprised to be in the letter.

_Liam's a girl. _

Embry gapes at him- her, I guess. I do, too. She smiles, sheepishly, her cheeks bright red.

_Liam (or Lena, I should say)-_

_Sorry, but the guy's been through enough shit. I know, I know. I cost you the car, but come on. He's cuter._

Embry blushes and Lena kisses him, softly.

_Dee-_

_Hope the kids are good! Take care of your brother for me!!_

I rest my head on Cal's shoulder.

_Cal-_

_Hey, Mr. Scott. You're my best friend. And I hope you did what you promised me. If not... have you met Donna Walker? She's reeeallly pretty!_

Cal gives a surprised laugh, his eyes filled with love for the girl on the paper.

I feel a twinge of jealousy because of the obvious fact that he still loves her, but it vanishes when he gives my that look. The look that tells me how much we were meant to be.

_Daddy-_

Bono's voice cracks.

I take the paper from him, gently.

"_Daddy, I love you. Always will. Still do. Find some girl and settle down, will ya? Gimme some brothers and sisters. All my life I wanted to be like you. Wanted to make your proud. I love you, I love you."_

Bono buries his head in his hands.

_"Paul. What up? Sorry, that was lame. I know your pretty down about this. Just know that it was good timing. I got tired of being the funniest person in the room all of the time."_

Paul rolls his wet eyes.

_"Stop rolling your eyes._

_Anyway, go get a life, 'kay? Go to Hooters with Jared and the rest of your guys and have meaningless sex- OK, nevermind. I don't like that idea. But, still, you can move on. You know I'll always love you. I know you'll always love me. _

_Till the end, Paul. I love you. I'll miss you. I'm crying. I'm happy._

_I'll be seeing you._

_With love,_

_Ali."_

**Well, that's the end, faithful readers. I'm sorry if you didn't like the ending. I wrote the funeral scene, but that was way too sad (even for me). I mean, if you want to read it, I could put it up seperately, but I think you've probably had enough of my depressing shit.**

**I'm actually tearing a little because I just switched this story to complete.**

**My friend begged me to write a sequel... but I don't think I will.**

**Anyway, thanks. You guys are the best...**

**THE END**


	33. AN: why hello!

**Hello readers! Totally missed you guys!**

**I thought some updates might be appreciated for those who don't follow me as an author and those who I forgot to message...**

**Remember a while back when my brother Tyson deleted a lot of the chapters I wrote? Well, they were pretty dang good, so I thought I'd include them in an "Outtakes" or "Missing Pieces" story.**

**These oneshots will include:**

**Ali and Paul's first official kiss**

**The Funeral**

**Cal's reactions to Dee/Ali**

**Dennis and Dylan chapters**

**Some Bono**

**... and a real epilogue. Like 20 years in the future.**

**Hope that covers all the requests. If anyone has any suggestions or would like to ue my characters in anyway (like brisk800 did in her story) just message me. I promise to write back.**


End file.
